Omertà
by Silent-Revolution
Summary: Upon inheriting the title of Lord Black, Harry comes to grips with his new political powers both legal and illegal. Harry learns that very few things in life are either black or white.  Multiple bashings. He's powerful, he's independent, he's… a mobster!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any piece of the Harry Potter franchise including names, places, spell, etc.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Ascension.<p>

It was a record breaking hot day in Little Whinging, Surrey. Most people chose to stay indoors, seeking sanctuary from the heat within the comfort of their air conditioned homes. The people of Privet Drive were, for the most part, just like everyone else in that regard. The only difference was that there was one person who wasn't hiding from the heat. A young teen, with messy black hair and glasses, sat under the shade of a giant tree. The park, usually filled with adults walking their dogs and children playing on the playground, was completely empty. However, that suited the boy just fine who welcomed the silence as a time to think.

Harry Potter was not like anybody else in that neighborhood. One main difference was that he, Harry Potter, was a wizard or a practitioner of magic. Instead of a regular boarding school, Harry Potter went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he learned to control his magic and to live life as a wizard. As such, Harry Potter knew how to fly on a broom, he knew how to brew potions, and he was fairly knowledgeable in the history of the wizarding world as well as its magical creatures. However, there was a one more difference between Harry Potter and the rest of the neighborhood. It was that very difference that had dominated his thoughts since the end of his last term.

"_..and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..."_.

Harry Potter, unlike any of his neighbors, was a marked man. It was his destiny to fight Lord Voldemort, the greatest dark wizard since the days of Gellert Grindelwald and was probably the strongest wizard alive. Harry didn't think that he himself was a powerful wizard. He wasn't the smartest wizard of his age, nor was a talented duelist, brilliant potion makers, or anything noteworthy. The only achievement that Harry really had happened when he was only a baby and, in his eyes, was a product of pure luck. Harry Potter was the-boy-who-lived, the only person to have ever survived the dreaded killing curse, and, subsequently since the spell rebounded on its caster, the defeater of the dark during the first war.

"I suppose it was too much to ask that he stayed dead," Harry muttered dejectedly with a shake of his head. "Instead, I'm going to get bloody killed by the git." In truth, Harry wasn't very optimistic with his chances. Before the end of the last school term, he had no idea of his destiny. Although he knew of Voldemort's return, he had assumed that someone way more powerful than him would fight and defeat the Dark Lord. A champion of the light, someone wise and all-knowing with a control over magic that was legendary. Someone like Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. The titles that precede him were already impressive enough. Order of Merlin first class, Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock, and Headmaster of Hogwarts, just to name a few. He was the defeater of Grindelwald, and the leader of Order of the Phoenix. In Harry's eyes, it should be this man who fights Voldemort instead of a student. However, destiny apparently didn't see it that way.

The thought of the Headmaster brought an angry grown to Harry's face. It was that man who had told Harry that it was his fate to kill or be killed. Instead of telling Harry long ago in order for Harry to train, he left Harry woefully unprepared to meet his fate. What made it worse was the death of the only family he had left, his god-father Sirius Black. Despite what they all told him, Harry did blame himself for the death of his god-father. Had he been stronger, had he been more prepared, had he known just what Voldemort was aiming for, then perhaps things would've ended differently and Sirius would still be alive. Instead he was dead and Harry had grieved for the loss of someone so close to him since the summer began. However, tears were soon replaced by anger and distrust of the Headmaster who hid everything for him. Harry had vowed never to put faith in the man ever again as his trust had all but shattered when the headmaster had revealed his secret manipulations.

As the summer went on, little pieces had begun to clink into place. Would his parents really have left him at the Dursleys knowing how they hated magic? Would Remus Lupin, one of James Potter's best friends, really have ignored him for the first part of his life? Why did each year at Hogwarts for Harry come with something life threatening? And worst of all, why did Headmaster Albus Dumbledore wait until the end of his fifth year to tell Harry it was his destiny to fight a powerful dark lord? He had asked himself these questions over and over again ever since the conversation with Dumbledore after Sirius' death. For a time, he wanted to speak to the Headmaster about it and get him to confess all of his manipulations to him. However, it didn't take Harry long to realize that Dumbledore probably wouldn't bother to answer Harry's questions. Their conversation alone was proof that the Headmaster had no problem hiding such information from Harry. As such Harry had nothing to say to Albus Dumbledore and had sincerely hoped that their meetings would be scarce.

However, it seemed that fate had a sick sense of humor when concerning Harry. This time, said humor came in the form of Nymphadora Tonks, metamorphmagus, auror, and member of the Order of the Phoenix. "Wotcher Harry," greeted Tonks with her trademark bubblegum pink hair. "How are you holding up?"

On a normal basis, her cheer was a welcoming factor in Harry's life. However, it was a tactless maneuver on her part and it took quite a bit for Harry to keep himself from retorting sarcastically. "As well as I can be given everything that has happened," he answered simply. "I was under the impression that my minders weren't allowed to reveal themselves to me; why are you here?"

It wasn't a cold tone but it wasn't overly friendly either, something that Tonks picked up instantly. She wanted to ask what was wrong but decided against it and continued with what she had come to do. "We're going to Gringotts for the reading of Sirius' will," she answered, motioning for Harry to follow her. "We'll be meeting with everyone at the bank."

Harry realized what this meant and inwardly groaned. "_Oh fuck me_," he thought to himself as he and Tonks continued to walk. _"I didn't think I'd have to see him so soon."_

With a sigh, he reached into his pocket and pulled out something that was quite shocking to Tonks. "Harry, I didn't know you smoked," said Tonks, staring at the pack of Marlboro Lights that Harry was holding as he lit one and took a drag. "Those aren't good for you, you know."

Harry shrugged and took another drag and exhaled before responding. "With my track record trust me, the dangers of smoking are the least of my concerns," he answered truthfully, taking another grateful drag from the stick in his hand. "Besides, it's a wonderful stress reliever."

Tonks looked at him strangely before, surprisingly; her face broke into a wide smile. "You really sounded like Sirius just then," she said with a sad smile before extending her hand out towards him. "Mind if I have one?" With a smile and nod, Harry picked one out of his pack and handed it to her. With his other hand he reached for a lighter and lit her cigarette for her. "Thanks Harry," she said as she took a drag. "Just don't say anything to the others okay?"

"I won't if you won't Tonksie," he replied, happier now then he had been earlier. "I'm glad it was you who picked me up today."

"By the way, how did you come across these anyways?" inquired Tonks as they continued to walk. "Isn't there an age restriction on who's allowed to buy cigarettes?"

Harry took another deep drag and exhaled slowly before turning to her and smiling deviously. "Actually, I stole them from Dudley," he answered proudly. "The best part is, even if he finds out it's me taking them there's nothing he can do about it because he doesn't want his parents to find out he smokes."

Sharing a laugh at his muggle family's expense, the two finished smoking just as they reached the house of Arabella Figg, long time neighbor, and as Harry had found out the year before, a squib placed there by Albus Dumbledore in order to watch over him. The thought of another minder made Harry angry though none of the anger was directed towards the little old lady who had revealed herself to Harry the year before. It was yet another manipulation done by the Headmaster concerning his life.

"Hello you two, I've been expecting you," greeted Mrs. Figg as she opened the door and ushered them inside. "You'd best be on your way to Gringotts, those goblins have a nasty temper especially when a client is late." With a short greeting, the two walked over to the fireplace and gathered a handful of floo powder each.

"Gringotts!" yelled Tonks as she disappeared in a blaze of green flame. Harry followed shortly and found himself barreling onto the tiled floor of the goblin-run bank.

Groaning, he pushed himself off the floor and dusted himself off muttered a string of curses as Tonks laughed at him. "Has anyone ever told you that you have the grace and agility of a cave troll Harry?" she asked through bouts of laughter. Harry gave her the finger before looking around and hoping nobody saw his embarrassing tumble. Thankfully, the branch was rather empty with the exception of the goblins who probably wouldn't have bothered to glance even if Harry had apparated and splinched himself.

"If you're finished laughing Tonks then can we please move on?" inquired Harry, turning back to his pink haired companion. "I'd rather not keep the others waiting." After taking a couple seconds to compose himself, Tonks led Harry to one of the nearby goblins.

"State your business please?" said the Goblin without looking up from his work.

"Nymphadora Tonks and Harry James Potter here for the reading of the will of the late Sirius Orion Black," answered Tonks, her cheer from earlier now replaced by absolute seriousness. "There is a group here waiting for us."

Still without looking up, the goblin pointed a long bony finger down a nearby hallway. "Down that way and four doors to your right," he instructed before finally looking up and resting his bead little eyes at Harry. "Bank Manager Ragnok will be seeing to the reading of Black's will."

With that done, the two walked briskly down the hall that had been pointed out by the goblin. "Is it normal for a bank manager to deal with will readings?" inquired Harry, breaking through the silence as the two walked. "It seems like something a regular associate could easily take care of."

"And in most cases you'd be correct," responded Tonks as they reached the fourth door. "But house Black is a rather old house in the magical world so, to the Goblins, they're more important than most families." Before he could inquire more, the door opened, revealing the one man that Harry hoped he didn't have to see.

"Ah, hello Harry," greeted Dumbledore with his customary grandfather tone and twinkle in his eyes. "I hope you are well."

_"Just fucking peachy,"_ Harry thought to himself angrily. _"I'm here for the will reading of my bloody god-father, how am I supposed to feel?"_ Harry could feel his anger for the headmaster over the summer coming back and fought valiantly to keep his temper under control. "Greetings Headmaster, I am as well as I can be given what we are here for," replied Harry in an even tone, adopting a look of neutrality. "Please excuse me." walking around the somewhat surprised Headmaster, Harry took a moment to see who was present.

"HARRY!" squealed Hermione as she came running and threw her arms around Harry in a hug. "I was wondering when you'd get here." Harry smiled slightly at the excitement shown by his best female friend and returned the hug sincerely. For a moment, he wondered if she would catch the smell of tobacco on his clothes but, thankfully, she didn't make any mention of it.

"It's good to see you too Hermione," he answered truthfully as he noticed his other best friend coming up to them. "Hey there mate, how've you been?" As he said this, he noticed a look of jealously on Ron's face and realized that Hermione was still in his arms.

"I've been alright," answered Ron simply, once Harry had let go of Hermione. "Mum's been asking Dumbledore to allow you to come to come to the Burrow soon so hopefully you won't have to be with those muggles much longer." It seemed that his jealousy had subsided quite a bit but Harry knew that it would flare up with the slightest nudge. "So what do you think Sirius left us?" asked Ron with a surge of excitement. "I wonder if we'll get some money out of this." Harry glared at his friend with a shocking flash of anger. Sirius was dead and all this red-headed prat could think about money? He was on the verge of retorting angrily at his friend but was beaten to it by their bushy haired companion.

"Honestly Ronald how thick can you be?" she scolded angrily. "Harry's god-father is dead and all you can think about is money?" Ron was shocked at her outburst and quickly retracted his statement and apologized, though Harry distinctly felt as though the apology was aimed at appeasing Hermione rather than truly feeling apologetic to Harry.

He sent a grateful look to Hermione before excusing himself and heading over to Remus who he found sitting by himself. "Hello Moony," greeted Harry as he sat next to his father's old friend. "How are you?"

Remus looked down at Harry and graced him with a sad smile. "I guess I am still trying to come to terms with fact that he's gone," he responded in a tired voice. "Fate really is cruel, Sirius was taken from me for over a decade and when I finally get to spend more time, he's permanently taken from me." He ran a hand through his hair wearily and sighed deeply. "I'm the last marauder Harry," he continued. "Not the lively Padfoot nor the first family man Prongs, but me the cursed werewolf Moony." Harry placed a hand on Moony's shoulder, trying to reassure him as much as he could. it wasn't much, but Remus showed his appreciation by pulling Harry into a hug. "I know I can't replace Sirius as your mentor Harry." he continued as he pulled away. "But if you ever need someone to talk to like Sirius then I'll do my best to fill in." Harry grinned and nodded, not trusting himself to speak during such an emotional point.

Thankfully he didn't have to, for at that moment a goblin entered the room and got everyone's attention with a cough. "I am Bank Manager Ragnok," he said, introducing himself as he made his way to the podium located at the front of the room. "Will everyone please be seated so that we may start the reading of the will and testament of Lord Black."

It was the first time that Harry had ever heard someone he knew being called Lord [not counting the self titled Lord Voldemort] and it caused him to look around confusingly. If anyone else wasn't aware of the title then they hide their surprise well. Everyone continued to find seating in preparation for the will reading. As his eyes continued to roam, Harry's gaze landed on Dumbledore and was surprised to see him staring at him with knowing eyes. Harry's eyes narrowed as he promptly focuses his attention to the front of the room_. "The old bastard knew,"_ he thought to himself angrily. _"Yet another piece of information hidden by Albus Dumbledore."_ Harry fumed silently, not noticing that Ron and Hermione had pulled up seats next to him and were attempting, and obviously failing, to full him into a conversation.

When everyone present had pulled up seats and were silent. Ragnok began with another cough. "Very well, onto business," he started, removing a letter from a folder he had on the podium. "This is the last will and testament of Lord Sirius Orion Black, head of the ancient and noble house of Black, head of the ancient and noble house of Black":

**I, Sirius Orion Black, head of the ancient and noble house of Black, being of sound body and mind, leave the following items to the following people at the time of my death. To Remus Lupin I leave 100,000 galleons. At the time of writing this letter I have also given you a personal letter that you may now open at your leisure. Live well and happy my dearest brother Moony. **

Remus smiled through his tears before buried his head in his hands. Surprisingly to Harry, he was beaten in his attempt to console the man by the pink haired auror on Remus' other side.

"There, there Remus, let it all out," she whispered soothingly as she rubbed the werewolf's back. "It's okay, it will all be okay." Harry could not help but smile at the way the young woman was looking at his father's last friend. It seemed that Sirius' words of living a happy life were already coming to fruition.

**To the Weasley family, I leave 50,000 galleons. I know that you don't take charity Arthur and Molly but think of it as thanks for caring for my godson when I could not and for showing him what a loving family is all about. You have my eternal gratitude as well as Lily and James'. **

The monetary amount caused Molly to faint almost instantly. Luckily for her, her husband was there to catch her, despite not looking too steady himself. "Bless that man," Harry head Mr. Weasley whisper as he held his wife tightly. Harry couldn't help but smile at the people he thought of as parents. They deserved the money and he hoped it would lessen their burdens and allow them to relax somewhat in life. Despite being his friend, Harry made a decision not to look at Ron's reaction to receiving said amount. After what the red-head had said earlier, Harry could imagine the sickly sweet smile he probably had plastered on his face.

**To my beautiful cousin Nymphadora Tonks and her family I leave 90,000 galleons. I'm sorry we couldn't get to know each other cousin but, in the time that we had together, I can safely say that I am proud to call you family. By the way, in regards to what we were talking about last Christmas, I say go for it! Neither of you are getting any younger.**

It was now Tonks' turn to cry and Remus' turn to comfort her. Harry picked out Sirius' words to both of them and the realization caused him to break out in a goofy grin. He wished the both of them luck as Ragnok continued with the reading.

**To Hermione Granger I leave 10,000 galleons as well as numerous books from my personal will be delivered to you within the next few days. Thank you for keeping Harry in line and for everything you've done for me. **

Hermione openly sobbed and Harry, not caring for any jealous looks by Ron, pulled her into his arms and allowed for her to cry on his shoulder. "Don't cry 'Mione, Sirius wouldn't want you to cry," he said soothingly. "He'd want you to jump for joy at the prospect of getting new books." She gave him a watery chuckle and punched his arm playfully before returning her face to his shoulder.

"Prat," she muttered through her sobs.

**And finally, to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, I will not leave money because I'm sure you have enough to be set for life. What I can do is leave you Grimmauld place as headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix until the war with Voldemort is over. When it is over, I ask that you vacate it so that it may return to private use by House Black. **

Dumbledore bowed his head in thanks, satisfied with what he had been given by Sirius. Harry scoffed at the headmaster and wondered if Sirius really wanted to give his home to Dumbledore or if the old Headmaster had persuaded him to do so. After all he was a sly speaker when he wanted something done his way. _"Besides, there probably aren't any members of house Black left besides Tonks and her family," _he thought to himself. _"He'll probably try to worm his way into either keeping the house indefinitely or selling it and reaping the profits."_

Before he could think on it more, Harry was brought out of his thoughts by what Ragnok said next. "Thus ends part one of the reading of the will of Lord Sirius Orion Black," he said folding the letter and igniting it with a snap of his finger. The group watched as the letter crumpled and burned. No one questions it so Harry figured it was a normal practice done by the Goblins. When the letter had dissolved into ashes, Ragnok took a second letter out and placed it on the podium before lifting his beady eyes to the occupants of the room. "Part two of the last will and testament of Lord Sirius Orion Black will begin as soon as everyone vacates the room except for Harry James Potter," he said, snapping his fingers to signal a batch of guards to enter the room as escorts. "If you would all please leave the room so that will reading with Mr. Potter may begin."

Some of the occupants, such as Remus and Tonks, bowed and took their leave without a fuss. Molly and Arthur moved to do the same but stopped when they noticed their youngest boy wasn't moving. "Come on Ron," called his father, getting the boy's attention. "We were asked to leave."

Ron looked over at Hermione who still hadn't detached herself from Harry's arms and shook his head stubbornly. "If Hermione is staying then so am I," he said before quickly adding a bit more so it looked like he cared for Harry. "We're Harry's best mates, so I'm sure he wants us here." Hermione gave him a small smile, impervious to the truth behind Ron's motives, before looking towards Harry. Much to her surprise, Harry looked rather sour at his best mate as he released Hermione from his arms.

"Actually, I'd like to hear this on my own," he said, shocking them both. "Could you guys leave me for a bit?" It seemed that everyone in that room had expected Harry to cling to his friends and were more than surprised at him detaching himself from them.

"Are you sure Harry?" inquired Hermione, placing a hand on his leg. "You know we'd be more than happy to stay."

Harry looked at her for a moment, searching her eyes for something he didn't really know. Suddenly, he found what he was looking for in the form of Hermione giving a quick look to Dumbledore when she thought Harry wasn't looking. "No that won't be necessary," he responded, a slight edge to his voice. "I would like to get this done so if you don't mind please leave." With that, Harry turned his face forward and ignored all further attempts from his friends.

"Fine, come on Hermione," snapped Ron before glaring at Harry. "Obviously friendship doesn't mean much here." Giving him one more sad look, Hermione stood and followed Ron and his family out the door, leaving Dumbledore behind.

"Harry," he began before Harry could ask him to leave. "As your magical guardian I am entitled to stay for the second reading."

"Actually headmaster, you are privy only to the dealings of House Potter," said Ragnok in a business-like tone. "Therefore, you have no jurisdiction over House Black and unless Mr. Potter specifically allowed it, you are not allowed to sit for the second reading."

"Bank Manager Ragnok, please let it be known that I do not give Albus Dumbledore specific consent to sit for this reading," stated Harry with a quick glare at the Headmaster. "Please Leave Professor."

Once again, his cold demeanor surprised Dumbledore who made to speak but was stopped by Ragnok. "There you have it Mr. Dumbledore," he said with another snap of his fingers. "Guards please see Mr. Dumbledore out of the room." The guards smiled and raised their weapons menacingly, forcing Dumbledore out the door despite his protests.

When the door closed with a snap, Harry exhaled in relief and rubbed his temples. "That was quite an ordeal," he mumbled before looking up at Ragnok. "I appreciate your assistance in clearing the room Bank Manager."

The goblin flashed him a smile, revealing rows of razor sharp teeth. "Never you mind that Mr. Potter," replied Ragnok with a wave of his hand. Albus Dumbledore is not loved by the Goblin Nation but we'll go into that more at a later date." With that said he opened the second letter and watched in amusement of Harry's shock as the letter began to rise and fold and crumple into the form of Sirius' face. It is an advance letter method similar to a howler," explained Ragnok before Harry could ask. "In you godfather's case, it was probably done because this would be a long letter and he was too lazy to write it out."

Harry smiled at the good-natured dig that Ragnok made on his god-father. "That sounds like Sirius," he commented with a laugh. "Too lazy to write his own will." As he finished, the letter finished folding into Sirius' face and began to speak.

**Harry my boy, a lot will be said in the next couple of minutes that will potentially be life changing. But this letter plus Bank Manager Ragnok will be here to assist you. First off, allow me to answer a question that you've probably had since the start of this reading. Yes Harry I am Lord Sirius Orion Black. I apologize for not telling you but there is a reason for that and Bank Manager Ragnok will help explain. **

With that, the letter suddenly paused as Ragnok coughed to clear his throat and took a sip from a glass of water he had nearby. "Lord Black was unaware that he still held his title after his stint in Azkaban," started Ragnok. "Also, because of his status as criminal, Lord Black was unable to fulfill certain functions required of him as the head of an ancient and noble house."

"May I inquire as to what exactly is required of a head of an ancient and noble house?" asked Harry, trying to understand everything as much as he could. "And what happens to house Black now that Sirius is dead?"

"That shall be answered later," responded Ragnok simply. "Do not fret Mr. Potter, Lord Black was very thorough in his explanation so that you will be prepared for what the future will hold for you." Before Harry could ask about the meaning of his words, Ragnok continued the letter with the snap of his finger.

**Now Harry, you might be wondering what will happen to house Black now that I am gone. In most cases, the headship would pass to the next available member of our house. Unfortunately, in this case that person would be Belatrix Lestrange.**

"No way!" exclaimed Harry, banging his fist on the arm of his chair. "That bitch is the reason this will reading is even necessary, she can't inherit everything!"

"Mr. Potter please calm down," came the soothing voice of the Bank Manager. "Your god-father wasn't stupid and if you would settle down and be silent you'll see what he did to fix this problem." Despite the calm tone, Harry could sense the power and authority behind it. He bowed his head in apology and motioned for Ragnok to continue the letter.

**You're probably infuriated by this but don't worry, I have made a move that will fix this little snag. I, Lord Sirius Orion Blackm upon my untimely demise, pass the title of headship of house Black to one Harry James Potter. May he rule long and wisely in this seat. So mote it be!**

A sudden golden light engulfed Harry as the last four words were said, causing Harry to gasp in shock but not harm. "It seems Mr. Black knew what he was doing," said Ragnok who had been watching with a grin. "Despite you not having an ounce of Black family blood in you, you've ascended to head of house Black."

"I-I'm Lord Black?" inquired Harry in shock. "Is that what that blinding light was?" Ragnok simply nodded before allowing the talking letter to continue.

**Now Harry, as the new Lord Black there are requirements you must follow in order to maintain your spot at the head of the family. I can only tell you so much through this letter but don't worry for I have set it up so that you will quickly learn about wizarding politics. Bank Manager Ragnok, for one, has been our family's goblin advisor for centuries and has agreed to continue as such. **

"It would be my honor to continue working with the Black family," responded Ragnok. "Working alongside such a prestigious family has always been... profitable."

**I assume Ragnok has said something about profit made from our family. Come on Ragnok, and here I thought all this was out of the goodness of your heart.**

Harry laughed at the dig which earned him a growl from the Bank Manager.

**Anyways Harry, I also want you to meet with an old associate of mine. His name is Charles Greengrass, you probably are familiar with his daughter Daphne. **

"The Slytherin Ice Queen?" exclaimed Harry in shock. "He wants me to consort with snakes?"

**Knowing you Harry, you're probably very astonished that I'm asking you to seek out a Slytherin family. Let me tell you Harry, you'll soon learn that the world is not completely black and white. Despite the family name, we Blacks have always been on the grey fringe of life with only a few outcasts going either fully dark or fully light. Therefore, seek out Charles and speak to him Harry, he has been a steadfast companion and I am positive that you can trust him. **

"If I may Mr. Potter," interrupted Ragnok, pausing the letter for a bit. "The Greengrass is an old family but does not claim lineage as far back as the Black family." Out of nowhere, he brought out a piece of paper and read its contents. "Charles is a politician and, although he is a pure-blood he does not believe in blood supremacy; Aurora Greengrass, his wife, is a healer at St. Mungos," he began, reading down the list. "They have two daughters, Daphne Alyssa and Astoria Marie, and have never been death-eaters, neither now nor back during the first war against Lord Voldemort."

The information given to him by the Bank Manager was extremely surprising to Harry. The attributes didn't fit those of Slytherin at all. _"I figured everyone was just like Malfoy,"_ he thought to himself before grimacing at his ignorance. _"I suppose it is rather ignorant of me."_ Sighing, he rubbed his temples wearily and looked up at the Bank Manager. "I thank you Bank Manager for helping me see the truth," he said with a hint of a smile. "I will speak to Mr. Greengrass and hope he could assist me."

"That is very mature of you Mr. Potter," responded Ragnok. "May we continue with the reading?" With a slight nod, the letter resumed speaking.

**The last piece of business Harry is to fully recognize you as Lord Black. Ragnok please give him the ring. **

At Sirius' request, Ragnok hopped off the podium and grabbed a box from nearby. Walking over the Harry, he lifted the lid to reveal a midnight black ring with gold trimmings and a gold 'B' on the center. "This is the ring of house Black," explained Ragnok as he removed it from the box and held it out for Harry. "Place it on your right ring finger." Nodding, Harry took the ring and placed it on said finger. He gasped when the ring began to heat up to painful levels before suddenly cooling off and giving off a comfortable aura.

**That ring will act as physical proof of your ascension as Lord Black so that no one can deny your position as the head of this house. Besides that, there are numerous spells and enchantment on the ring that you as Lord Black will find useful. First off, so long as you wear this ring, your mind is protected. Not only from legillimancy but from any form of mind control from love potions to the imperious curse.**

"There is great power that comes with your station Lord Black," said Ragnok, adding in his two cents. "Someone with the decision power that you now hold would be a devastation weapon should he fall into evil hands."

**The ring also works as a port-key to the bank, specifically to Ragnok's office**.

"It's primary use is a fast method of meeting with me should you need financial assistance," explained Ragnok. "However, it has also been used as a way to escape dangerous situations from time to time."

**And lastly, the ring acts as a calling beacon to members of the family when the head of house wants to see them. Just say their names and a compulsion charm is placed on them to see you as soon as possible**.

"This charm works not only on Black family members," added Ragnok. "But also anyone who swears fealty to you as Lord Black."

**This is all I can do for you Harry, I'm sorry it's not much. Please trust in Ragnok and Charles to guide you through learning to be a Lord. All I can do now is warn you Harry. Be careful of those around you and trust no one unless they swear fealty to you. Be especially wary of the headmaster as his manipulations are deeper than anyone realizes. I cannot go into detail in case this letter is compromised but Charles will be able to tell you everything. The Weasleys and Hermione should also be regarded warily Harry. Last summer, where they choose to follow Dumbledore and not write to you, has shown me just how obedient they all are to that old manipulator. I know that this is a lot to take in Harry. If I had my way I would have told you all of this in person. Albus knew this, which was probably why you and I could never really have time alone to speak. However, I know you'll bring house Black back to its former glory. Ours is a powerful family Harry, one that Albus cannot get his hands on. Make me proud my godson. I am already extremely proud of you. Until we see each other again. Good-bye.**

And with that, the letter fell to the ground and burst into flames, another security procedure by Gringotts. Harry exhaled deeply and brought a hand to his pocket. "Permission to smoke Bank Manager?" he asked taking out his pack. "I don't think I've ever needed one more than this."

The Goblin stared at him and shrugged. "I don't see why not," he said, summoning an ashtray to Harry's side. "Try not to get ash on the floor would you."

Nodding, Harry lit up and drew a considerable amount in one go. There was a long silence while Harry smoked and tried to organize his thoughts. "How am I going to meet with this Mr. Greengrass?" he wondered aloud. "I doubt Dumbledore's goons are going to let me simply stroll out of Privet Drive." He took another drag from his cigarette but stopped mid way as his eyes rested upon the embers of the stick. "Bank Manager," he started, trying to form the question correctly in his mind. "Does the compulsion charm on the ring work on family members that have been banished from the family?"

Ragnok nodded with a sly smile, knowing exactly where Harry was going with this. "The ring doesn't have a mind of its own my Lord Black," he explained. "Once a Black, always a Black so far as it is concerned."

Harry smiled and took one more drag before putting his cigarette out in the ashtray. "And if said family member had a daughter with a useful ability to change her form?" he continued, as he stood up. "Would she also be affected by the ring's compulsion charm?"

"Ms. Tonks would definitely be compelled to see you," answered Ragnok. "I would also advise you to personally un-exile her family and welcome them back into the fold." He took one look at Harry's facial expression and laughed. "But I believe my new Lord Black had that already in mind," he said as he hopped down from the podium to meet Harry at the door. "Before you go my Lord, allow me to render you some assistance, free of charge of course." As he said that, he placed a long bony finger on the Black family ring. There was a small flash of red light and Harry watched in wonder as the ring began to fade away. Also, it seemed that the smell of cigarettes had faded from his clothing. "You may cancel the spell in the safety of your home," instructed Ragnok. "But for now that should get you out of an interrogation from Mr. Dumbledore as well as anyone who smells you."

Harry smiled and surprised the goblin by extending his hand. "May we both profit greatly from this friendship Bank Manager," he said as he shook the goblin's hand. "Let us dispense with the title and please call me Harry."

The goblin's shock subsided into a new found respect for the well mannered young teen. Rarely did wizards ever show such kindness to his kind. "Only upon the condition that you call me Ragnok, Harry," replied Ragnok as he opened the door for his new client. "Please keep in touch." With that gentle dismissal, Harry bowed and took his leave.

**[BREAK]**

Albus Dumbledore was extremely angry at being asked to leave the room. He had no idea why Harry was being so distant to him, especially after he had trusted the boy with the prophecy concerning him Tom Riddle. Could he have been wrong to tell Harry about this? "No doubt the boy must be struggling with the weight on his shoulders," he thought to himself sagely. "He will need my help if he is to be ready to fight Tom."

Dumbledore didn't even notice that he said fight instead of beat. It was all part of his master plan to become, without a doubt, the greatest wizard to have ever lived. He would train Harry just enough to weaken Riddle before being killed by the Dark Lord. Then, Albus would step in to finish the job and once again be proclaimed a hero. Everything, so far, had gone just as he had planned it. The boy saw him as a grandfather figure, he had the friends and family that Albus wanted him to have, and now his godfather, the loose cannon, was finally dead and out of the picture. Albus had almost danced for joy when Sirius fell through the veil. The insufferable man had come dangerously close to wrecking all of his plans. It had been quite an annoyance for Albus to keep them separated but with Sirius gone he didn't have to. The boy was completely under his thumb and nothing would change that.

"Albus," said Molly Weasley, bringing him out of his thoughts. "What could be keeping Harry in there?"

Albus was brought back to the present where he faced what could be a serious problem. In all honesty, he had no idea what was being told to Harry and he didn't like that one bit. "I'm sure young Harry will be finished soon Molly," he said, attempting to sooth both their worries at once. "And I'm sure he'll tell us about the contents of the second part of the will when he does."

As he said this, Harry made his entrance into the hallway. Albus looked carefully at the boy's face for any clues as to what he was told. However, Harry's face showed nothing out of the ordinary. "Oh Harry!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, bustling over to the teen. "Are you alright, why did they keep you in there for so long?" Albus smiled and listened on carefully. With his current hostility, Harry wouldn't say anything of use to Albus. However, he knew just how trusting Harry was to the Weasleys and was sure that the teen would tell Molly Everything without hesitation.

"I'm sorry for taking so long Mrs. Weasley," answered Harry in an apologetic tone. "It was a personal good-bye from Sirius and I required time to compose myself." His answer was not what Albus was looking for at all.

_"The boy must be lying,"_ he thought to himself angrily_. "No matter, a quick probe will show me what I want to know."_ Legillemency, or the art of delving into a person's memories, was something that Albus was quite proficient at, especially when it came to Harry. It was imperative for him to keep Harry in check and to make sure Harry wasn't hiding anything from him. Without another thought, Albus sent a silent probe into Harry's mind, searching for the info he sought. Almost instantly, his probe rammed into resistance, shocking Albus who purposely had Severus weaken the boy's defenses under the guise of occulmency training. As a result, his defenses should've been non-existent. Instead, all Harry's memories were hidden behind a solid steel door that was similar to the vault doors of Gingotts. No matter how much he pushed against it, the doors would not budge. _"Where the hell did this come from?"_ he thought to himself as he pulled the probe out of Harry's mind_. "Severus assured me that his mental shields were as low as they could possibly go."_

He was tempted to try again, but any more probes would have definitely been detected by the young teen and would only serve in alienating the two of them further. Therefore, after taking a moment to school his facial features, Albus walked up to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well now, Harry my boy, I believe it's time we sent you home," he said with his trademark grandfather type of tone. "Don't worry, you'll be able to go to the Burrow soon." He could feel the boy tense for a second at his touch and made a mental note to have a word with Granger and Weasley about their friend before he arrived at the Burrow.

"Very well Headmaster," replied Harry, adopting his emotionless tone. "Will Tonks be the one to take me back?" Albus was so deep in thought about what he had experienced in Harry's mind that he failed to notice the look in Harry's eyes when he asked about Nymphadora. There was purpose and a deeply calculating look that would have made Albus second guess his actions. However, he answered with a nod and a simple wave before making his good-byes and leaving the group.

"I'm sorry we couldn't take you home today Harry," said Mrs. Weasley, offering Harry a smothering hug. "But Albus wants a few more wards to be in place before your arrival." Harry nodded his understanding before he quickly said good-bye to all that were present.

"We'll see you soon Harry," said Hermione, once more wrapping her arms around Harry in embrace. "We'll try to get professor Dumbledore to bring you over quickly." Harry smiled slightly and returned the hug, biting back the scathing question of why Hermione was allowed at the unwarded Burrow but he wasn't.

As soon as he pulled away she backed up and allowed Ron his turn. "See you later mate," said Ron half-heartedly before turning towards Hermione and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Hermione, I wanna stop by Quidditch Quality Supplies before we go home."

And with that, Harry watched as his two best friends went off without him. Harry felt a pang of jealously at the sight of their retreating forms but quickly squashed it with thoughts of what he had to do. "I'm ready to go when you are Tonks," he announced, looking over at the auror who was in a conversation with Moony. "You're welcome to come along if you would like Moony."

Remus smiled and shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry Harry, but I have a few matters to attend to here that require my immediate attention," he explained. "I promise though that I'll be there when it's time to take you to the Burrow." He waved once more before making his exit leaving just Harry and Tonks.

"Well, come on Harry, better get you home," she said as the two made their way to the flooing fireplaces. "We don't want to worry those lovely relatives of yours would we?" Harry laughed at the ill humor of her joke as they reached the fireplace and exited the bank in the same fashion they had arrived; a flash of green flame.

"Hey Tonks, when is the next time you're on guard duty?" inquired Harry as they made their return to Privet Drive. It was considerably darker then when they had left for the reading but it was a warm night and Harry usually found being out there tons better than being with the Dursleys.

"I'm sorry Harry but I can't tell you the rotation schedule," answered Tonks apologetically. "Dumbledore's orders.

Seeing her displeasure with those order, Harry pushed forward hoping for the best. "Oh come on Tonks, no one will find out," he pleaded. "I just get so bored here and I could use the company."

His words and well placed facial features broke through the metamorphmagus' resistance in seconds. She pulled Harry into a quick embrace, her next words full of sincerity. "Of course Harry," she said as she pulled away. "I'm here again in five days and we can talk then."

**[BREAK]**

The five days seemed to take forever in Harry's mind. He spent the length of those days planning his next few moves. Though he had not received any letter from his friends, he knew that the time for him to go to the Burrow was slowly arriving. When it did, Harry figured he would have at most two days in between receiving the letter and getting picked up. Therefore, he had to act quickly to get everything done.

On the night before Tonks had guard duty, he figured he would try summoning her with the ring. Although neither Ragnok nor Sirius actually told him how to use the compulsion charm on the ring. He racked is brain for a few moments in an attempt to solve this issue. "Oh to hell with this," he muttered angrily. "There's no way it should be that difficult." Suddenly a solution came to mind that made him want to kick himself for his stupidity. "If this works, so help me god," he mumbled as he brought the ring up to his mouth. "Nymphadora Tonks." The result had Harry groaning in his stupidity as a warming sensation was released from his ring as the compulsion charm went into effect. "Well that was easy," he commented as he laid in bed and waited for the morning to come. "I wonder how powerful that compulsion charm actually is."

As if answering his question, a sudden sound at his window got his attention. Grabbing his wand, Harry carefully made his way to the window and peered out. There, below his window, with her trademark bubble gum pink hair was Nymphadora Tonks. Quickly he opened the window and stuck his head out. "Tonks what the hell are you doing here?" he asked in a low whisper. "What about the order member who is currently watching me?" Before she answered, Tonks summoned a long piece of rope and threw one end to Harry.

"Don't worry, your minder tonight is Mudungus Fletcher and he's usually drunk off his ass," she responded as she climbed up quickly. "Perhaps you can explain why all of a sudden I was extremely compelled to come see you."

Closing the window behind them, Harry turned to her with a cheeky grin. "You know Tonksie, if you wanted a night-time soirée with the boy-who-lived, all you had to do was ask," he said in a suave kind of tone. "A bit old for my taste but nevertheless extremely attractive."

Tonks blushed slightly before growling and hitting Harry in the gut. "Oh trust me Potter, you wouldn't survive the ride," she retorted, running a caressing finger on his lips. "But seriously, care to explain?"

Harry nodded and moved to turn on the light. "I'm pretty sure I could answer your question," he said turning around and showing his now unhidden family ring. "I'm now Lord Black."

Whatever Tonks was expecting, this revelation was far from it. "L-Lord Black." she replied weakly, eyeing the family ring in shock. "Blimey Harry, is that what the second reading was about?" Harry nodded and took a seat on his bed while offering Tonks a chair.

"To answer your question, I used this ring to call you here because I need your help," he started, his tone switching into a more serious manner. "However, I think it's only fair that I let you in on what exactly is going on." And from there, Harry began his tale. He purposely left out the prophecy but told her of his ascension as Lord Black as well as his fallout with the Headmaster and his now untrusting nature with his friends. Lastly, he told Tonks of what Sirius had asked him to do and what his new responsibilities were are Lord Black. "So you see Tonks, I really need you to help me out," he ended with a bit of hope in his voice. "You're the only person I can trust right now."

Judging by the look on her face, Harry could tell that she was fighting some internal battle between helping him and staying loyal to Dumbledore. "I don't know about this kiddo," she started hesitantly. "I doubt Dumbledore will be happy should he find out about this." It wasn't a denial, but Harry could see that she needed a slight push.

"Before he died, Sirius wanted to reinstate your family as members of house Black," he said, hammering the final nail into the coffin. "He didn't get the chance to but I wouldn't have a problem doing it." It was a desperate gamble but in all honesty, Harry would have done it anyways. He liked Tonks and hoped that she would accept his request.

"Y-you would do that?" she asked in disbelief. "You would bring us back into the family?"

Harry nodded sincerely and placed a hand on her shoulder. "My parents are gone and now so is my Godfather," he said sadly. "We haven't known each other for very long by I would like it if I could call you family."

Whatever doubts she had all but vanished as she gathered Harry into her arms for a bone-crushing hug that was on the level of those given by Molly Weasley. "I always wanted a little brother," she said with a chuckle. "Hold out your ring." Nodding, Harry lifted his hand and watched as Tonks brought her lips down to it and gave it a quick kiss. "I Nymphadora Tonks, hereby swear an oath of fealty to Lord and House Black," she started as a white aura began to envelope the both of them. "I promise on my life that I will in the future be faithful to my Lord, never cause him harm, and obey and observe my homage to him completely against all others, in good faith and without deceit so mote it be." As the oath finished, so too did the light disappear. Harry looked around in confusion but before he could ask Tonks knelt before him and bowed her head. "I am yours my Lord Black," she said in a surprisingly solemn voice. "My life is now tied to you."

Harry shook off the shock quickly and help Tonks up. "Tomorrow, I need to visit the Greengrass family," he said, continuing quickly before she could interrupt. "Sirius wanted me to learn from Charles Greengrass as well as ally myself with his House."

If Tonks had any reservations about his plan, she kept them to herself. "A word of warning my lord, Dumbledore does not like the Greengrass family," she explained. "He considers them a dark family and will try to convince you of that."

Harry thought about it for a moment before shrugging it off. He was long past the point of caring what the old manipulator thought. "Regardless I must meet with Charles and learn the truth," he answered, rubbing his face with his hands. "He couldn't tell him in the will, but Sirius believed that Dumbledore's manipulations run far deeper than anyone is aware of." He sighed and let loose a string of curses before briefing Tonks on what would happen the next day.

Tonks would be his minder for six hours before she would be replaced by the drunk Mudungus Fletcher. Harry's plan called for him to be finished before Tonks was relieved by Fletcher but if he was unexpectedly held back, Tonks assured him that his "minder" would be piss drunk before midnight which would allow Harry to sneak back in without any incident. Harry took it one step further and asked Tonks if she wouldn't mind morphing into him and staying in his room to fool anyone who decided to check up on him.

"That's fine my lord," she answered with a wave of her hand. "I usually go home and sleep after my shift is over so I'll just sleep on your bed."

"There's going to be a beautiful, only slightly older woman in my bed and I won't be there to enjoy it?" asked Harry in mock sorry as he shook his head. "The sacrifices I have to make for the good of the family." It was the second dig of the night, causing Tonks to once again blush slightly at the complement.

"Git."

**[BREAK]**

The next day seemed to start just like any other as Harry got up and proceeded with his chores. With his excitement fueling him, Harry finished in record time, a feat that did not go unnoticed by his aunt. "You're already finished?" she asked as her eyes narrowed dangerously. "If you used magic I'll tell Vernon you freak." Harry gave her a look of pure loathing before taking his leave and retreating to the safety of his room. He still had a few hours before it was action time and wanted to make sure he was as calm as possible.

A small pop outside his window announced the arrival of Tonks who motioned for Harry to come and meet her at the side of the house. "Are you positive you will not need me my lord?" she asked worriedly. "I still don't think it's a good idea for you to go alone."

Harry smiled and placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. "I appreciate your concern Nym, but I can handle a little trip," he responded kindly. "Do not fret, the family ring comes with many protective enchantments so I will be as safe as possible." That said, Harry said a quick good-bye before activating the port-key enchantment on his ring, transporting him directly to Ragnok's office.

"Ah good morning Harry," greeted the Bank Manager in a tone that made him wonder if he had been expected. "How may I be of service today?"

"Two things Ragnok," Harry answered without missing a beat. "First off, I'd like to know if there is a way to make withdrawals without constantly traveling to the bank and secondly, I would like to pay the Greengrass family a visit and will need assistance as I do not know where their home is located."

"Alright, have a seat and we'll start with your first request," instructed the goblin, motioning for Harry to sit across from him and continuing when Harry was comfortable. "Now, your first request is easily remedied and all I shall require is your ring." For Harry, it was a strange feeling to remove the family ring. It felt as though a plug had been removed and his magic was somewhat drained. He handed the ring to Ragnok and watched as he began to chant in Goggledegook. The ring shook slightly before returning to its dormant state. The moment Ragnok handed back the ring, Harry hurriedly jammed it back onto his finger and basked in the rushing return of his magic. "Your ring now has the ability to summon any amount of funds, both in magical and muggle currencies, from your vault," he explained Ragnok. "All you have to do is state the numerical amount and type of currency at your ring and it should take care of the rest."

Amazed at the supposed ease of it all, Harry brought the ring to his mouth and muttered "ten galleons," watching in awe as the galleons magically appeared in his ring hand. "Excellent Ragnok!" he exclaimed as he placed the galleons on the table in front of the goblin. "Take this as a token of my appreciation Bank Manager."

The Bank Manager smiled widely and quickly pocketed the money in a greedy fashion that befitted his race. "You are most kind my Lord Black," he responded, using the title to show his thanks. "Although it is against procedures to release this information, I must inform you that every withdrawal made through your ring is charged a standard 20% transaction fee."

It was a steep fee but Harry shrugged and waved it off nonchalantly. "That is a small price to pay for such a convenience Ragnok," he said without any trance of anger at the charge. "Now, about my second request, I must apologize for the rush but I am rather pressed for time."

Nodding understandingly, Ragnok took out a roll of parchment and waved his hand over it. "This port-key will take you to Greengrass Manor," he instructed. "Once you're done there, activate the port-key again by saying 'Gringotts' and it will take you back home."

With that, Harry reached out and took the parchment, feeling the familiar tug on his navel as he was pulled towards his destination. He landed on his back with a grunt and, for the second time that summer, cursed every form of wizard travel except for the broom. "Can do magic but can't invent a method of travel that doesn't involve me flat on my back," he muttered as he picked himself up. "Bloody useless magic." Dusting himself off, Harry took a moment to gaze at his surroundings. He was in awe to find himself at the base of a long, winding path that led to a gigantic estate. He whistled at its impressiveness as he reached into his pocket and lit up a smoke. _"I wonder if I've got something like this,"_ he wondered to himself as he smoked. _"I mean being Lord Black and all."_

When he had finished his cigarette and composed himself, Harry began the long trek towards the house. However, he didn't get far before he heard a loud pop behind him. "Stay where you are!" exclaimed an agitated sounding house-elf. "Who are you and what do you want?"

Harry lifted his hands in the air to show he meant no harm and slowly turned around. "Harry James Potter-Black, and as of last week Lord Black of the Ancient and Noble House of Black," he announced, twisting his hand to reveal the family ring, stunning the elf even more. "I seek an audience with your Lord Charles Greengrass."

Whatever Harry had expected the house-elf to do, falling to her knees in front of him and kissing his trainers was not one of them. "My Lord I am so dreadfully sorry for my transgression!" she exclaimed through her sobs. "With your permission I will punish myself for my mistake."

If Harry had learned anything from Dobby, it was that house-elf punishments were usually very severe. Since a lord was involved, Harry was almost positive she meant to kill herself. "That will not be necessary," he said quickly before she could do anything to harm herself. "What is your name?"

"I am called Rosey," she introduced with a bow. "I have been serving the Noble Greengrass family for generations." There was pride in her voice and Harry couldn't help but think of Dobby when he was speaking about him.

"I'll tell you what Rosey, if you take me to Mr. Greengrass then we can forget this little mistake," he said, showing the same surprising ease of conversation he had when talking to any house-elf. "I have some pressing business with him but not a lot of time." Eager to be forgiven, Rosey jumped to the task and motioned for him to follow her up the path towards the house. They walked in silence until they made it to the large, oak double door that was the entrance to the estate.

"Please wait here while I announce your presence my lord," said Rosey before she turned and looked at him before snapping her fingers. "It would not be fitting for a first meeting to smell like tobacco my Lord Black." As she said this, Harry could feel his clothes and breath freshen up and made a mental note to see if Dobby could possibly do that for him on a regular basis.

Before he could thank her, Rosey disappeared, leaving Harry alone at the front door. Harry took the time given to him in order to mentally and physically prepare himself. Straightening his clothes, he wished he at least wore something a bit more proper than just a shirt and jeans. "As if Aunt Petunia would've let me walk out of her home with dress robes on," he muttered with a shake of his head. "Well, too late for that now." With a sigh he schooled his features and tried to look as serious as possible. Suddenly, the door flew open and harry came face to face with a rather imposing man.

Charles Greengrass was not one to be trifled with. He was a political animal and his features only helped define him as such. He had ice blue eyes that seemed to have the ability to stare into Harry's soul, blond hair that was cut short and resembled that of a muggle military man, and an impressive build that made Harry wonder if he was more than just a politician. "Inside, now," he commanded in a soft but powerful tone. Harry stepped into the mansion and watched as Charles shut the door with a snap before turning to him. "Let me see the ring," he said next, kneeling when Harry showed him the Black Family ring. "I do solemnly swear my continued fealty to the new Lord Black so mote it be." And with that, he kissed the ring in the same fashion that Tonks had done the night before.

When he got back to his feet, Harry noticed that his face was much softer and a smile actually graced his lips. "I'm so sorry about Sirius Harry," said Charles, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "He was a good man and an even better friend." Motioning for Harry to follow him, Charles brought him to what appeared to be his study on the first floor of the mansion. When they had sat, Charles poured two shot glasses full of whiskey and passed one to Harry. "You're young but you are a Lord after all," he said as they clinked glasses. "Cheers."

Harry's first experience with alcohol wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He sputtered slightly as the harsh liquid traveled down his throat but was able to keep from spitting any of it out. Charles seemed to approve as he poured both of them yet another shot. "I apologize that my family isn't present to be introduced to you my lord," began Charles apologetically. "My wife and daughters are out shopping at the moment, we had no idea you were coming to visit us today."

Harry, who was slowly nursing his second drink, waved his hand passively to dismiss the apology. "It should be me who apologizes for arriving unannounced Lord Greengrass," he answered, using titles in order to show respect. "In any case, I am unfortunately pressed for time and wouldn't want to disrespect your family by not attending to them in a way that befits someone of your standing." Harry smiled at the surprise in Charles' eyes. It was obvious that he hadn't expected Harry to be so well versed and polite. To be fair, Harry wasn't sure when he had begun speaking like this either. _"Perhaps it is a passive enchantment that the family ring carries," _he thought to himself_. "I'll have to ask Ragnok about this later."_

"Of course my lord," responded Charles when he had shaken off the surprise. "Sirius told me you would come sooner or later and has prepared me with everything you'll need to know to efficiently run your station as Lord of House Black." He took a small sip to quench his parched throat before reaching into a drawer and pulling out a manila folder. "But first, I'm sure this is what you truly came here for today," he said, removing numerous sheets of paper from the folder. "Well let's start with the actions of on Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore as, unfortunately, his wrongs towards you are quite extensive." Harry nodded in both eager and dread, wondering just what he was going to learn about the Headmaster's manipulations. "First off, it seemed your parent's will was sealed on his orders," started Charles as he read through the first few sheets. "Although I couldn't get it unsealed myself, there were, no doubt, instructions as to who would care for you should they die early."

Harry's eyes narrowed angrily at the realization of what Charles was telling him. From what he had gathered, his mother and aunt hated one another. "They wouldn't have wanted me to stay with the Dursley's!" he exclaimed angrily. "Was it that bloody Headmaster's choice to stick me into a world of abuse?"

"It seems that with the will sealed, Albus was able to worm his way into being your magical guardian and therefore placed you in the care of those muggle relatives of yours," continued Charles who seemed to be sharing Harry's anger. "Not only that, as your magical guardian he also has access to your vault of which he had been making large withdrawals almost every year." He took a lard swig of whiskey before continuing with the contents of the folder. "Worst of all, it seems that the Wizengamot has granted him the lordship of House Potter as a proxy until you become of age," he said, balling his hands into angry fists. "And I know for a fact that with your vote he has been able to push whatever piece of legislation he wants without much resistance."

Harry swore loudly and angrily as he downed his glass of whiskey before throwing the empty glass at the wall and shattering it into pieces. "That son of a bitch has not only stolen from me and sent me to live with child abusers but has also been using my name in the wizarding government to do what he wants!" he roared angrily as he stood and began to pace. "I swear I'll make that bastard pay for this!" In his rage, Harry failed to notice the room beginning to shake, nor the fact that his usually calming green eyes had begun to glow dangerously. To Charles, they were chaos personified and a hint of fear crept into his heart as he witnessed the raw magic possessed by his Lord. It took Harry a few minutes to vent before he had calmed down enough to return to his seat. "I apologize for the glass Lord Greengrass," he said as calmly as he could. "I was unable to control myself."

Charles smiled and pulled out his want to banish the broken glass before he retrieved a second glass for Harry and poured him more whiskey. "Think nothing of it Lord Black," he said, purposely not mentioning the shaking and green aura. "Unfortunately, there is more so if you're ready." Harry quickly knocked back the shot before nodding and bracing himself for more bad news. "Now the rest of this information was gathered by Sirius and has a lot to do with your so called friends," he began, feeling sorry as Harry winced at the possible betrayal from his closest friends. "For one, Sirius knew for a fact that Molly and her family were strategically placed at King's Cross during your first trip there by Albus in order to intercept you." He continued quickly, noticing Harry was beginning to shake out of anger. "Apparently, this was done in order to make sure you didn't make friends with 'the wrong people' and stayed under Albus' thumb," he explained in disgust. "It was also discovered that Ron was also ordered by his mother, no doubt instructed by Albus, to find you and befriend you and to keep away as many people from you as possible." No longer was it anger that Charles saw in Harry's eyes but a look of loss and betrayal. Obviously, it wasn't easy for him to hear all of this and his resolve surprised Charles immensely. "Lastly, Sirius found out that Hermione Granger has been spying on you and reporting to the Headmaster whenever something was wrong with you," he said as he placed the files back into the folder and sighed. "I'm really sorry my Lord, I hated to be the bearer of bad news but Sirius thought it best for you to know all of this." He finished and stayed silent, waiting for Harry to break himself out of his trance.

When he did, Harry rubbed his face into his hands and exhaled deeply. He reached forward and poured himself another shot and coughed as be shoved it roughly down his throat. "Lord Greengrass, you've given me a lot to think about," he said, picking his words carefully. "In his will, Sirius said that anyone who swears fealty to the family can be trusted; what do you think I should do?"

It was at that moment that Charles saw past the facade of his Lord. Harry, despite his new title, was still as teenager, one that just had his whole world twisted. "You have more burdens than anyone your age should have my Lord," he said in a soft voice. "Rest assured, you have people who will help you through it." Getting up, Charles walked around the table and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I served the prior Lord Black faithfully and I promise that I will serve you just as loyally," he said in confidence. "Allow me to advice you on your next moves my Lord."

Such a show of loyalty surprised Harry Not only did this man swear fealty without even being asked, he was there to assist Harry in what would come next. Harry couldn't explain what he felt at that specific moment. He had barely met Charles Greengrass and yet he felt the same trusting aura that Sirius had emitted. "You have my thanks Lord Greengrass," he responded with a small smile. "I know I will benefit greatly from your advice." Another round of shots were consumed between the two and Harry could feel his head beginning to hum silently. "I better quit while I'm ahead," he said jokingly when he refused a refill from Charles. "Any more and I won't remember why I am here." The two shared a laugh as

Charles poured himself a drink to slowly nurse on. "Of course my Lord," he said before straightening his posture and bringing his hands forward to form a pyramid under his chin. "Now let's get started." Harry quickly noticed the change of mood that come over Charles and shuddered inwardly. The man was in 'political animal' mode and Harry felt a twinge of sympathy for the people that he was going to sic this man on. "For now, I want you to go along with your 'friends', at least until we can unravel more information on their betrayals," he began quickly. "I want you to pretend like nothing is wrong when you're with them while we focus our attention on Albus." Harry nodded his agreement to Charles' plan. After what he learned about them, Harry felt that it would be difficult to be anything more than civil with the people he so blindly placed his trust in. However, it was a challenge that he was more than willing to undertake, especially if that meant they could focus fire on Albus Dumbledore. "First, let Ragnok know that you would like a statement with the total amount that Albus has taken from your vault," instructed the Greengrass head of house with a predatory smile. "Once we have that information we can begin to press charges for embezzlement and hopefully get all the money he has stolen from you back, hopefully financially crippling him in the process." Reaching for a parchment and quill, he began to jot down a list of names and almost filled the entire twelve inch parchment before handing it to Harry. "On there is a list of all the families and politicians who back Albus Dumbledore," he continued as Harry did a quick scan of the list and filed it away for a later use. "Many of those on the list are devoted to the Headmaster but there are a few who are loyal specifically to House Potter and can could possibly be pulled towards your side." He took a small sip from his glass and did a bit of thinking before he continued. "In any case, we'll need to slowly chip away at Dumbledore's power base before we can successfully remove him from his little comfort seat," he muttered thoughtfully. "You have until you come of age at seventeen to gather whatever support you can."

"Why can't we just do it now?" inquired Harry who trying to grasp all the information that was being run by him. "What is stopping me from simply ascending now to Lord Potter as I have to Lord Black?"

"Simply put, Sirius' will bypasses the normal ascension process, allowing you to become head of house at your current age," explained the veteran politician. "No doubt, your parent's will probably had something similar but because it was never read, the ministry will not acknowledge your ascension to House Potter until you turn seventeen." A sudden realization must have hit him because he stood rather abruptly and began to pace. "Now that I think about it, there has been no notification that you've ascended as Lord of House Black within the Wizengamot," he muttered with an pensive look on his face. "Perhaps the Goblins have chosen not to report it until you've turned seventeen." His muttering became more and more quiet until Harry couldn't make heads or tails of what was being said by the older man in front of him. "I will look into this as soon as possible," he added with finality. "After that, we'll continue our planning." Suddenly, Charles walked over a nearby shelf and picked out a couple of books and bringing them to the table in front of Harry. "I realize that you don't have too much time today My Lord so I will lend these to you so that you may begin your education in wizard politics," he said, pointing to the small stack of books he had picked out. "There is also a book detailing the political history of the Black family that I'm sure you'll find rather interesting."

Although it was rather abrupt, it seemed their meeting was at an end and Harry stood up and gathered the books in one arm while holding out his hand towards Charles. "Thank you for everything today Lord Greengrass," he said as politely as he could. "I am relieved to know that someone of your background and skill will be assisting me in times to come." They shook hands and Charles guided Harry back towards the large double doors of his house.

"Think nothing of it my Lord, and please call me Charles," replied the older man. "I do hope that we'll be able to meet again before you return for your school year; I am sure my wife and children will be ever so pleased to meet you."

Harry smiled and nodded as he took stepped out the door and bid Charles farewell before beginning his walk down the path that led from the mansion. It was an eye opening experience for Harry to say the least. He had lost his trust in many of the people around him but, in the process, gained the loyalty of a powerful figure in the wizard government. It was strange that he was feeling so calm despite such a extreme turn of events. Gone were the feelings of sadness and betrayal, anger and loss. Now, Harry only felt the drive, the need to exact retribution on those who had wronged him and had manipulated his every move since the night his parents died. "Especially the grand manipulator of them all," he muttered angrily as he finally reached the end of the path and reached for the port-key enchanted parchment in his pocket. "Heed, my warning Albus Dumbledore, I swear on my magic that I will make you pay dearly for what you've done." As he said this, Harry failed to notice the small flash of light coming from the ring on his finger in response to his promise. And with that, he muttered the pass phrase 'Gringotts' and felt the tug as he was brought home.

* * *

><p>AN~ And with that, Chapter one is complete. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and are interested in what happens next. Now onto business, I can't give you an exact date as to when I will update the story. Unfortunately, between work, school, and my personal life, I don't have a whole lot of time to dedicate to this project. Also, due to the size of each chapter, it actually takes me quite awhile just to pen down the chapters, not to mention the proof reading and the peer reviews. Anyways, just like any other writers, I love to receive reviews about the story and would love to hear from you all as to what I could do to make this story better. Until the next chapter's release, I bid you all farewell.

Silent_Revolution


	2. Chapter 2

AN~ And we're back! First, let me sincerely apologize for the wait time I put you all through. Although it's no excuse, life has been filled with different events that have made it neigh impossible to put this out any faster. Second, I'd like to thank you all for all the reviews and the story alerts and favorite author alerts. It really make me feel good about what I'm doing when I see such a response to me posting this story. In any case, don't let me keep you. I hope you enjoy chapter 2!

-Silent_Revolution

Disclaimer~ I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with the Harry Potter world.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Borgata<p>

Despite his worry of being discovered, Harry sat calmly at one of the many tables of the Leaky Cauldron. It wasn't the busiest day Harry had seen the establishment have, but there were enough people that Harry was eternally grateful that Tonks had decided to book a booth that, for the most part, hid him from view. Regardless, Harry covered most of his face with one of the books given to him by Charles and continued to read while Tonks watched him.

"You've done nothing but read those books ever since you returned from the Greengrass estate," she noted before grinning. "How very Hermione of you my Lord."

Harry lowered the book slightly and shot her a questioning look before bringing his attention back to the chapter he was on. "Things are expected of me Tonks and I will not besmirch the reputation of our house by being ill-prepared to run it," he explained as he continued to scan the page before adding nonchalantly. "Your mother is running late."

"No she isn't Harry, you're just nervous," she retorted with a laugh. Harry had told her early on that she didn't have to call him 'My Lord' all the time and, to some extent, she had lessened the use of that title. "Although I fail to understand why you're so nervous when it will be me and mum asking you to reinstate us as members of house Black."

"Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that we're at the Leaky Cauldron and could be spotted by Dumbledore or one of his lackeys at any moment," he retorted in annoyance before lowering the book and glaring at her. "Couldn't this have been done somewhere a little less busy?" The last thing Harry needed was to be recognized by someone loyal to the headmaster and all his work and planning be for nothing.

"Don't worry my Lord, I would recognize anyone from the order and no one even noticed that we entered," she said, looking over at the entrance as the door opened to reveal a slightly older looking woman with long black hair. "Oh there she is, hey mum over here!" She waved her hand wildly as she shouted this, causing Harry to groan and cover his face with the book. She stood and embraced the woman when she came up to the table before motioning for her to have a seat next to her. "Mum, this is Harry James Potter-Black," introduced Tonks. "Lord Black, my mother Andromeda Tonks."

Marking his place in the book, Harry placed it on the table and favored the newcomer with a smile. "A pleasure Madam Tonks," he said as he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "I can see where Nymphadora gets her beauty." His words caused both females to blush madly and Harry couldn't help but smile at their discomfort.

"You are most gracious mi' lord," responded Andromeda when she had regained her voice. "Nymphadora has been speaking non-stop about you." Tonks glared at her mother at the use of her birth name, causing Harry to chuckle at her childish antics.

"Now, now Nym, I would've thought that at least your mother had the right to call you by your full name," he joked, automatically clearing the tension that had been building since Andromeda's arrival. "Now, I believe we all know why we're here so let's not delay any longer." Truthfully, Harry was still rather nervous about being in such a public place and hoped to finish this bit of business as soon as possible. He brought the family ring into view and recalled what he had read in one of the many books that Charles had given him. "I, Lord Black of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, hereby reinstate Andromeda Tonks and her family as members of House Black," he began in a smoothly practiced tone. "Lord Black welcomes the return of his lost family, so mote is be!" As he finished, a beam of light connected his ring to Andromeda. Neither of them were fazed as this was what was supposed to happen and luckily it wasn't bright enough to warrant any unwanted attention.

When the light had faded, Harry was shocked to see tears flowing freely from Andromeda's eyes. "When I was banished from the family for marrying my husband I told myself that it didn't matter and that the love I held for him would help me get over it," she whispered loud enough for both Harry and Tonks to hear. "I love Ted dearly, but the want, no the need to be a Black never left my mind and heart." She took Harry's ring hand and brought it to her lips. "You have my loyalty my Lord," she pledged as she kissed the ring in fealty. The ring lit up slightly as it registered Andromeda's fealty to Lord Black and, as Harry retracted his hand, he felt the same trusting feeling for her that he had for Tonks and Charles.

The feeling made him smile slightly at the two women before him. "And you have my thanks Andromeda," he said meaningfully before clapping and rubbing his hands. "Well now, are you two hungry?" As he asked this he used his ring to call forth a handful of galleons before hailing one of the waiters and ordering three house specials with a round of butterbeers. "Keep the change," he said simply as he handed the waiter the galleons. "Just do me a favor and keep us isolated okay?"

The waiter's eyes widened in shock at the amount of money in his hands and nodded fervently. "O-of course sir!" he squeaked as he rushed off to fill in the order.

He watched the retreating man in amusement before returning his attention to the two women in front of him. "Has there been anything of note to report from the Order Nym?" he inquired, adopting a business tone. "I expect to be hearing from them about transferring to the Burrow soon."

"You should be getting the letter today my lord," answered Tonks. "Remus and I will be picking you up two days from now." Remus Lupin, the name had been in Harry's mind ever since the will reading. As the last marauder and link to his family, Harry wanted this man on his team. However, he didn't know where his old professor stood between him and Dumbledore. Unless he swore fealty, Harry couldn't trust him not to tell the headmaster of his doings. Deciding to get advice, he broke out of his thoughts and resumed the conversation with Tonks. "I know how you feel about him Nym, but I need the absolute truth from you," he began, carefully choosing his words. "I want Moony in the family but I worry about his allegiance; can you vouch for him?"

The question seemed to catch Tonks off-guard and caused her to silently think for a little bit. "I'll need to talk to him Harry," she answered after awhile. "He was loyal to Albus but Sirius' death shook him rather badly."

It wasn't the answer that Harry was looking for but he accepted it regardless. "Very well, speak to him and give me an answer when you pick me up in two days," he concluded just as the waiter came back with their orders. "Ah, let's eat before we continue." Agreeing, the table fell into a comfortable silence as the three ate their fill. Along with his butterbeer, Harry also ordered a glass of firewhiskey and ice, stunning both Andromeda and Tonks when he was able to knock it back like a pro. "Blame Charles Greengrass, that old boozer," he said with a smile. "He said it was a trait shared by all lords." They all shared a laugh as Harry ordered a refill. "So tell me Andromeda, what do you do for a living?" inquired Harry as they finished their meal. "Do you hold a job in the wizarding world or in the muggle world?"

"If it pleases my lord, I am a solicitor to both worlds," she answered, obvious pride in her voice at this achievement. "As such, I am well-versed in the laws of both worlds."

"Is that so?" he asked with an interested gleam in his eyes. "Forgive me if I call upon your talents rather often from here on out Andromeda." The gears in Harry's mind were moving at an alarming pace. It was as if fate itself was working to help him.

"As I said before my lord you have my loyalty," she answered without any hesitation. "Just call upon me and I shall render to you any service of which I am capable of."

Nodding, he began to inform her of the events since the reading. If she was going to work with him, Harry realized just how important it was to make sure that she wasn't in the dark. It took a good half an hour before he was able to get her fully up to date. What she said next totally caught both of them off guard. "My lord, I believe your next loyal servant should be my sister Narcissa Malfoy," stated Andromeda, shocking both Harry and Tonks. "I'm sure she would be more than happy to denounce the name Malfoy and return to the family."

Though his face betrayed no emotions, Harry's mind was a storm of emotions and thoughts. The Malfoys were not people he wanted in his family. Not only was Draco the bloody prat he was, but Lucius was a death eater for Merlin's sake, True, he didn't know Narcissa Malfoy but as the saying goes, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. However, Andromeda was a member of the family and had his full trust. "It wouldn't hurt to meet with her at the very least," he thought to himself as he made his decision and returned his gaze to Andromeda. "Very well, I'll meet with Narcissa Malfoy and see what she has to offer."

His answer made the older woman beam happily and bowed her head in thanks. "Thank you my lord, I'm positive you will not be disappointed," she said before standing to make her leave. "I must return to my work my lord, don't worry I'll set up the meeting with Narcissa." He favored her with one last smile before dismissing her and allowed Tonks to see her mother out.

"Thanks for that Harry," said Tonks when she returned to their booth. "It really meant a lot to my mom."

"Think nothing of it Nym," he responded with a wave of his hand. "What do you think about Narcissa Malfoy?"

"Well for one she's a trophy wife," she began in a thoughtful manner. "Lucius may dress her up and parade her around but that's about all she's allowed to do."

"Do you think she will be receptive to leaving the name Malfoy behind?" he asked. "I'm reluctant to have a death eater's wife in my family." Tonks nodded understandingly at his predicament.

"I'll trust my mother on this one my lord," she answered after a moment of thought. "It wouldn't hurt to speak to her and see what she says." Harry had to agree that a meeting with the Lady Malfoy wouldn't hurt. "_At the very least it would ruffle the feathers of my so called friend,"_ he thought deviously. _"Yes, an alliance with Lady Malfoy may be quite interested."_ Standing, he motioned for Tonks to follow him as they returned to Privet Drive. They stopped at the park for a quick cigarette before heading back to Number four.

"What are you thinking about Harry?" asked Tonks when a sizeable time of silence had passed. "Is something troubling you?" Harry sighed and took a drag from his cigarette before giving his response. "It's the realization that I have so much left to do and so little time before I can no longer accomplish my tasks," he replied, running a hand through his messy hair. "Once I'm at The Burrow there's no way I'll be able to manage family matters as I am now."

Tonks could see the stress in his eyes and felt bad for her brother and lord. He was almost constantly behind one of the many books that Charles had given him to bone up on Wizarding politics and, when he wasn't, he was in a constant state of planning for what was to come. "Harry, you should really delegate all these tasks to your underlings," she began, attempting to soothe him. "You have three of us so far and we've done nothing to help."

Harry hated to rely on people, however, the truth in her words were undeniable. In short, Harry couldn't do this alone and he knew that without help, he'd never be able to run the family the way Sirius would've wanted him to. With a sigh, he nodded and flicked his finished cigarette butt away. "Well for starters, I need an inside person in the order to tell me just what Dumbledore is up to," he began as they started to walk to Number Four. "It was why I asked about Remus."

"As I said in the pub I'll talk to Remus personally and see where he stands," responded Tonks. "For now, if you'll let me, I will let you know everything I can about the Order's meetings."

Harry nodded and smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You have my thanks Nym," he said sincerely. "That's one problem down and a multitude to go." As he said this, the two had reached Number Four. Looking at his watch, Harry realized that the next minder would arrive soon in order to relieve Tonks. "Well, I better get inside," he said as he made his way towards the door before a thought came to mind. "Hey Nym, do you think you could find me an insider in the ministry?" He knew it was a long shot as she was only an Auror, but Harry felt no harm in asking. An insider in the ministry could provide information about the war effort, not to mention, find people to go against the Headmaster when the time came.

Tonks thought for a moment before her face erupted into a smile and she nodded. "They answer is clear Harry," she answered. "Charles Greengrass."

His eyes widened slightly for a second before he groaned and hit his head in stupidity. "Of course!" he exclaimed as he waved to Tonks and entered the home. "Charles would be perfect for the job." Upon opening his room, Harry was brought out of his planning by a tiny owl zipping and zooming about his room. Without missing a beat, he stepped forward and snatched the owl out of the air. It hooted angrily as it tried its best to escape Harry's grasp. Extracting the letter, he released the tiny owl and watched in amusement as it took a couple attempts for it to make its way out the window. Looking down at the letter, Harry's eyes narrowed when he realized that it was from the Weasleys. Ripping it open, he scanned its contents before tossing the letter away angrily. "Two days," he muttered to himself as he sat down on his bed to think. "Meaning tomorrow is my last day to get anything done."

With that in mind, he shot towards his study table and quickly grabbed a parchment. His mind was working overtime as he began to plan out tomorrow. He had to meet with Ragnok and Charles at the very least. Harry wanted to see exactly how much he owned by being Lord Black. He also wanted to see if Ragnok had any advice for him. In regards to Charles, Harry felt like meeting his family and was already planning to have Charles hold a high position in the Ancient and Noble House of Black. Also, as Tonks had suggested, He wanted Charles as his insider within the ministry. Lastly, Harry hoped that Andromeda would be able to set-up the meeting with Narcissa by tomorrow. He wanted it done as soon as possible, knowing that no one would allow him to see a Malfoy once he was back with his 'friends'. He also had a small idea forming in the back of his head for Lady Malfoy but wasn't going to think any more of it until he had spoken to her and see exactly where she stood. With that in mind, Harry began to write. To Andromeda, he asked if having the meeting with Narcissa the next day was possible. To Charles, he let the man know that he needed to speak to him and would love to finally meet his family. And lastly, to Ragnok, he requested a meeting regarding monetary issues and the running of House Black. It took a good hour before all three letters were written to a degree of satisfactory that befit the Lord of and Ancient and Noble House. He rolled all three and tied them to Hedwig. "Alright girl, I need these three delivered all by tonight," he said, stroking her between her eyes gently as he brought her to the window. "After that I want you to go to the Burrow as I'll be there the day after tomorrow."

Nodding and hooting her understanding, the snowy white owl shot off into the sky, drawing further and further away until Harry could no longer see her outline. With a long exhale, he turned and took a book from the stack that Charles had lent him. Little by little, he was finishing up with that stack of politics texts and figured that, if he pulled an all-nighter dedicated to reading, he'd have them all finished by the time he visited the Greengrass family tomorrow. "I just hope he doesn't give me more books," he thought to himself as he propped himself on the bed and continued reading the book from earlier that day. "As interested as I am, most of these books are downright boring."

-BREAK-

When Harry awoke the next day, it was with a head ache and a crick in his neck for sleeping at such an awkward angle. Realizing that he had fallen asleep while reading, he got up and re-read the last passage of the last book in the stack so that he could recall exactly what it was about. As he had predicted, he was able to finish the last book on wizarding politics last night. The downside was that he was up until about four o clock that morning and had only averaged about four hours of sleep.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he got up and stretched his aching muscles. Throwing on a simple outfit of jeans and a white t-shirt, he made his way downstairs and began his daily routine for his relatives. By the time Aunt Petunia came down about twenty minutes later, he had already finished making coffee and was well on his way to completing the usual breakfast of bacon, eggs, and sausages.

Petunia looked at her nephews work with scrutinizing eyes, as if trying her best to find some sort of fault with his cooking. When she was unable to find any, she simply grunted in acceptance and walked over to pour herself a cup of coffee before setting the table and sitting there to await breakfast. As it was just the two of them and, though not by much, she was technically more receptive than his uncle, Harry figured he tell her about what was to happen within the next two days.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow with some friends of mine and will be with them for the rest of the summer," he stated, earning a mere snort from his aunt at the mention of his 'friends'. "Do you have anything for me to do before I clear out of your house for the day?"

"Where do you go anyways freak?" she suddenly asked, catching him off guard. "I swear if you're doing something illegal I'll call the cops on you."

"I'm wounded Aunt Petunia," said Harry mockingly. "I simply assumed you'd rather not have me in this house at all." Noticing that she didn't catch his sarcasm, he smirked and decided to milk it even more. "I had no idea you wanted me here my dear aunt," he said with fake respect. "Very well, I shall stay and be here with you all day long so that we may spend quality time together."

His words elicited a horrified gasp from his aunt who then shoved a long list of chores into his hands. "After you're done, leave," she said, returning to her coffee. "I will not have your freakishness affecting this home."

Finishing the breakfast, Harry then proceeded to set the table. As he did this he sent a smile to his aunt, causing her to shiver. "I wouldn't dream of it auntie," he said before making his leave of the kitchen. "If I don't see you tomorrow, have a great remainder of the summer." Returning to the top floor of the house, Harry prepared for a busy day. After a quick shower, he took a look at the list his aunt gave him and sighed. It would take quite a lot of time for him to complete all these chores, something that Harry didn't have. Suddenly, an idea came to him out of nowhere that would definitely solve his problem. "Dobby," he called out, wondering if his call would be answered so far from Hogwarts.

Not even a second had passed before a semi-loud pop announced the arrival of the excitable house-elf. "My Lord Black, Dobby is so happy to be called by such a great wizard!" exclaimed the house-elf who was beaming happily at Harry. "How can Dobby be of service sirs?"

Harry was about to give him orders but stopped and looked at Dobby strangely. "Hold on Dobby," he said. "How do you know of my ascension to Lord Black?" Dobby smiled knowingly before answering. "Tis a trait of all house-elves sirs," he answered quickly. "It is for respect."

"Could someone get information from a house-elf of that title?" Harry inquired a feeling of unease growing in his chest. "For instance, Professor Dumbledore?" The last thing Harry wanted was for all his work to be found out by a house-elf that was unable to keep his mouth shut.

Thankfully, Dobby shook his head and answered "No Lord Black sirs, house-elves are unable to provide any information on a Lord especially if they've never been employed by said Lord."

Harry sighed in relief at the house-elf's words and ran a hand through his hair wearily. "Right, listen Dobby, I have a lot of things to do today and was wondering if you wouldn't mind completing this list of chores for me," he explained, handing Dobby the list. "Two things, one I need you to stay out of the muggle's sight, and two, I won't take no for an answer in terms of payment." After saying this, he used his ring to summon one galleon and handed it to Dobby. "Half now and half when the job is done," he said as he pushed the galleon into Dobby's hand. "When you finish, return to Hogwarts and I'll call you for the second payment." It was all done so quickly that Dobby had only enough time to nod and get to work before Harry used his ring to transport himself to Gringotts.

Landing somewhat roughly in Ragnok's office, Harry picked himself up amidst the deep voiced chuckling that was coming from the Bank Manager. "You are probably the only Lord of an Ancient and Noble House that cannot correctly use wizarding transportation," he said comically to which he received the middle finger from Harry. "That isn't very Lord-like Harry." They shared a quick laugh before Harry took a seat and both assumed a more business-minded atmosphere. "Now as per your letter Harry, I have gathered all the information you've requested and have divided it into three different categories: money, properties, and businesses," began the goblin, reaching for a manila folder and sliding it to Harry. "As you can see, you are quiet the wealthy and influential wizard."

As he said this, Harry had opened the folder and was scanning through the report, his eyes coming to a halt at how much money he had inherited from Sirius. "Bloody hell," he muttered, shakily handing it back to Ragnok. "That figure can't be right Ragnok."

The goblin smiled and pushed it back without even glancing at the number. "I never make a mistake with money Harry," he said with a greedy little grin. "Your total net worth, if you combine your money, properties, and businesses, is roughly estimated to about 519,301,859 galleons, 45 sickles, and 52 knuts." [Thank RandInt on my TI-83 for those figures] The sheer amount astounded Harry who still had not recovered from the fact that he was probably one of the richest wizards in the entire world. "Shall I recite the rest of the findings to you Harry?" inquired the goblin after a long period of silence had passed. "You seem to be a bit too shocked to continue." Harry barely registered the question but nodded nonetheless, still too shocked to speak. "Starting with properties you have inherited the black family ancestral home located at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Sirius' personal flat in London nicknamed 'Maraurder's Sanctuary, and my personal favorite, Woodcroft Castle located in the parish of Etton, Cambridgeshire, a beautifully crafted medieval castle that served as the home of the Lord of House Black and his immediate family," read the bank manager, taking a lot of pleasure in watching Harry get more and more flabbergasted. "As for businesses, unfortunately the three that you own have gone under disrepair and, at the moment, they are actually costing you money rather than making you money."

It seemed that the idea of losing money brought Harry out of his shock and brought forward the business savvy character that he had recently created. "Tell me more about those businesses Ragnok," he said in interest. "Any advice you can give will also be appreciated my friend."

Ragnok smiled at the term as it reminded him of why he liked the young Lord Black so much. Wizards were usually very arrogant when it came to those they deemed as sub-human. The Pureblood Lords were the worst of the bunch, treating everyone they deemed lower than themselves like filth. Naturally there were those who were the exception to that rule. Ragnok fondly remembered Sirius Black, Harry's predecessor to Lord Black and how, just like Harry, had treated him just like anyone else. Ragnok could also count Charles Greengrass as one who treated his kind with respect. Charles was a brilliant mind and knew who really controlled the flow of gold in the wizarding world. Therefore, he and his family deeply respected Gringotts and were always courteous to Ragnok and his workers. "Well Harry, the three businesses you have are the following: the Stag and Grim which is a bar, the Gilded Lily, which is a restaurant, and Marauder Securities, a security firm," he reported, sifting through finance files as he continued. "All three were owned jointly by your father and Sirius but James transferred complete ownership to Sirius when he and your mother went into hiding." Fishing out three files, Ragnok showed Harry pictures of three buildings that had definitely seen better days. "Alas, when Sirius was incarcerated, the companies were confiscated by the ministry and would have been liquidated had it not been for Lord Greengrass stepping in," continued the Goblin. "He convinced the ministry to leave them as a steady source of property tax instead of cashing in a onetime lump sum, hence the reason why these three buildings are actually costing you money."

Harry listened on in silence, his mind on overdrive to determine what he would do about this little financial 'problem'. "Ragnok, how much would it be to overhaul all three businesses?" he asked in the midst of his calculations. "Would it be prudent to simply liquefy those assets?"

"A total overhaul of all three businesses would cost you roughly 172,438 galleons, not counting continuous upkeep," explained the goblin. "Not even a slight dent in your finances and you will definitely make that up and more in profit from your businesses once they are up and running."

Harry smiled at the Bank Manager's advice and nodded. "Very well, would you like to handle this or should I bring in someone else?" he asked, already having someone in mind. "If it's okay with you, I'd like Griphook to handle this."

Once again, Ragnok was shocked at the respect that Harry had shown his race. To remember a goblin from when he was eleven was very surprising. "I believe Griphook will be more than happy to take on this job," he answered with a grin. "Unfortunately, my job as Bank Manager will keep me from effectively doing this for you, but you can continue to count on my advice and support." Standing, Harry extended his hand to Ragnok who immediately shook it and promised him to send Griphook within the next couple of days. Just as Harry was about to take his leave, a goblin entered the room briskly. Walking up to Ragnok, he muttered a few words in their native tounge before bowing and exiting as quickly as he had come. "Before you go Harry, there is one more piece of business that you may want to look into," said Ragnok once the other goblin had left the room. "My associate has just informed me that one Narcissa Malfoy has arrived and is seeking an audience with you."

Harry's eyes widened for half a second before he was able to school them back into a more restrained look. "I see," he muttered, wondering if he truly was ready to speak to Lady Malfoy. "Forgive me Ragnok, but is there a private room here that I may be able to use for a meeting?" Nodding, Ragnok gave him directions to a useable room as well as assuring him that Lady Malfoy would be sent to him. With one last good-bye, Harry made his way to the room to wait for Narcissa.

Upon entering, he noticed a small stand with drinks on it. Drawing closer, he saw a few types of alcoholic drinks and sent a silent thanks to Ragnok as he took two glasses and poured a gracious amount of whiskey in each. Sudden movement behind him alerted him to the arrival of Lady Malfoy. "A drink Lady Malfoy?" he inquired before she could say anything. "I took the liberty of pouring you a glass, I hope whiskey is acceptable." Turning, he barely caught the look of surprise in Narcissa's face before it was masked by a look of respect.

"Thank you Lord Black," she said, accepting the glass he offered her. "And thank you for agreeing to meet with me, I'd understand if you had refused."

Clinking glasses, the two shared a drink in silence before Harry restarted the conversation. "I admit, Lady Malfoy, that when Andromeda said I should meet with you I was rather shocked," admitted Harry as he moved to refill his drink. "I'm sorry to say that your family and I haven't gotten along in the past."

"Though I cannot speak for Lucius, I apologize for the actions of my son," she answered with a look of pure remorse. "He has always been under pressure from his father who has tried to get him to see things his way." She had been nursing her drink at a much slower pace than Harry and he could see her trying to fight for some sort of confidence to continue speaking. "I assure you that Draco has changed since the incarceration of his father," she continued. "But I digress, I believe we're here for a reason other than me giving my pitiful excuses."

Harry, who had been lifting his glass to his lips, stopped halfway and eyed her critically. She was so different from her husband and son that it was hard to believe that she was actually Lady Malfoy. "Indeed, let us get to the main reason why we're here today," he answered, taking a small sip before placing his glass on the table and walking towards her. "Andromeda believes that I should offer you a place in the Black Family, therefore I'm here to reinstate you as a lady Black if you so choose." he was taking a gamble in letting her back in, but remembered Sirius' advice on who to trust. This was her test. If Narcissa swore fealty to him, Harry had no problem with bringing her into the family.

Narcissa had expected that he would deny her. In truth, she was shocked that he even agreed to see her due to her affiliation with Lucius and Draco. Despite that, he was there and, without much resistance, had offered her a spot in House Black. Without hesitation, she fell to her knees and took his ring hand into hers. Mirroring the words spoken by Tonks days ago, she swore fealty to Lord Black and sealed it with a kiss to the ring.

When they were bound, Harry gently lifted her up and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I, Lord Black, hereby proclaim the marriage of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black as void," he stated commandingly. "As of this moment, their marriage ceases to exist and all money given to House Malfoy by House Black shall be returned, with interest."

It didn't take a political genius to see what Harry was doing and indeed Narcissa caught on in a second. When, since there was a small chance that Voldemort would let Death Eaters from his inner circle rot in Azkaban for very long, Lucius was free, he would not only be wife-less but also penniless. Despite what the rest of the wizarding world thought, the Malfoy family was no longer as rich as they were made out to be. A mixture of political bribes to cover illegal actions and, more recently, allowing the Dark Lord open access to the family fortune to fund his war, had left the Malfoys running bone dry. Therefore, if Narcissa correctly remembered how much her father had given the Malfoy family, Harry would be taking most, if not all the remaining monies under the Malfoy name.

As Lord Black it was within his right to add these funds into the family fortune. However, what he did next not only shocked Narcissa immensely but also helped to cement her respect for her young lord. "I will speak to Ragnok about putting the money taken from Malfoy into a separate vault for you," he said, his face seemingly softer and trusting since she had sworn fealty. "That should cover you and Draco's living expenses for quite some time." Narcissa couldn't believe what she had heard. When she had broken from her stupor, she bowed her head, half in respect and half hiding the fact that she had tears in her eyes. Suddenly, she felt a gentle hand on her chin, lifting her head up and another hand slowly wiping away her tears. "Now, now no more tears," he said as he led her to a nearby chair. "This is a day of rejoice, the family has regained a lost daughter." He handed Narcissa's glass back to her and refilled both before they clinked glasses again and both drank deeply from their glasses.

"My Lord, as your underling I must inform you that the Dark Lord has made Malfoy Manor his headquarters," began Narcissa after awhile of drinking in silence. "I fear he will soon free Lucius who will be no doubt be aware of the changes you have made today."

Nodding, that he understood, Harry began to think of a possible solution. The only solution he saw was to bring both her and Draco into one of his homes. This wouldn't be easy as he had no idea of the living conditions of Woodcroft or the Marauder's Sanctuary nor did he relish sending them to Grimmauld as it was still currently being used as the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. "You have my word that I shall take care of your situation immediately," he answered, coming out of his thoughts. "Can I assume that Voldemort will free his Azkaban followers very soon?"

"As far as I know my Lord, the Dark One will leave his death eaters in Azkaban for a time as punishment for their failure," she answered. "Therefore, Draco and I will be able to stay at Malfoy Manor for awhile longer." Harry nodded and filled that piece of information away. Regardless, he wanted them safe as soon as possible. "Will Draco swear fealty to me?" he inquired suddenly as his mind focused on the boy he had considered his enemy since arriving into the magical world. "Does he even know of my ascension to Lord Black?"

Unfortunately, Narcissa shook her head, causing Harry to wonder whether it was wise to offer this olive branch to the Malfoys. "I will speak to Draco after our business here is concluded my Lord," she responded confidently. "I'm sure Draco will swear fealty to you."

Harry bit back sarcasm and settled for simply nodding. Although he couldn't see the Draco Malfoy bowing to anyone, there were a lot of recent events that had happened that Harry couldn't have seen until his ascension to Lord Black. "Very well, I do have one request however, before we end this conversation today," began Harry, deciding to plow ahead with the plans he had for Narcissa if she had sworn fealty. "Narcissa, how informed are you with Voldemort's plans?"

Whatever his request was going to be, obviously Narcissa wasn't expecting this. It took her awhile before she composed her and lifted her sleeves to reveal her bare arms before answering calmly. "Because I'm a trophy wife, the Dark Lord doesn't feel it necessary to mark me as his, leaving it to my ex-husband to make sure I show the proper respect," she answered, taking immense pleasure in using the term 'ex-husband'. "Because I am the obedient wife I'm supposed to be, he allows me to sit in on his meetings."

Harry smiled at this piece of information and realized that this was a lot more than he had hoped for when he had devised this plan. "I'll be honest with you Narcissa, I need a spy in Voldemort's ranks to know when he's on the move, where, and for what purpose," he explained. "I'm wondering if you can be that spy for me."

It was a dangerous request, one that could cost Narcissa her life should she make a mistake. Therefore, Harry was shocked when she agreed, without any hesitation to his request. "It would be my honor to serve you my lord," she responded. "I accept the task you have given me."

Together, they stood and shook hands, signaling the end of the meeting. "I will contact you with further instructions soon Narcissa," assured Harry. "Until then, stay safe." Taking that as a dismissal, she bowed her head one last time in respect before exiting, leaving Harry by himself in the room. Exhaling deeply, Harry ran his hand through his messy hair, silently wondering if all Lords experienced such fatigue from all the work it took to run a family. "Well I'm not done yet," he muttered as he too left the room and made his way to the exit of the bank.

Entering Diagon Alley, he began the second part of his plans for the day which involved copious amounts of spending on new clothes, new robes, and a new haircut. Checking the time, Harry estimated that an hour would be needed for Diagon Alley to get his dress robes and his hair cut and half an hour would be needed in Muggle London in order to get regular clothes.

With that in mind, Harry shot off to Madam Malkin's for his new robes. After half an hour's worth of measuring and bartering, Harry left the shop with instructions to return in an hour to pick up his new robes. All in all, Harry was rather pleased with the new robes that were currently being made. With Madam Malkin's advice, he had settled on three regular robes for everyday use and two dress robes for special occasions. The three regular robes were made of silk to provide excellent comfort for long periods of use. One was pure black, to represent the family, one was the red and gold of Gryffindor, and the last was an emerald green to match his eyes. His dress robes would be extremely elegant and made of some of the most expensive materials Malkin had to work with. His first and favorite dress robe mirrored his ring in the color scheme. It was jet black and, much to Harry's surprise, made out of a mix of dragon hide and acromantula silk. Just like his ring, his robe had gold trimmings as well as a golden B on his chest to signify his status as Lord of House Black. In contrast, his second dress robe, which color scheme was silver with blood red trimmings, was made out of unicorn hairs while the trimmings were woven phoenix feathers. In the end, Harry had spent 3260 Galleons, 67 sickles, and 70 Knuts for the entire purchase. He also gave her 13 galleons extra as a tip which ensured him that his robes would be made as quickly as possible. As he left, Harry noticed that Madam Malkin had closed the shop behind him, refusing to take any more customers. Harry smiled and held back a laugh, realizing that he had probably given Madam Malkin more money in that one transaction than she usually got in an entire month. Shaking his head, he made his way to his next destination, a wizard barber shop.

Twenty minutes later, Harry exited the shop and ran a hand through his newly shortened hair. Surprisingly, the barber had convinced Harry to cut his bangs in order to show off his scar proudly. "If you got it, flaunt it," she had said as she took a pair of scissors to his bangs. "If I were The-Boy-Who-Lived, I'd be extremely proud of my lightning bolt scar." Harry couldn't help but smile as he wondered what everyone would think of his, according to the barber, dashing new haircut.

With that done, he make his way to the Leaky Cauldron in order to get to muggle London for some clothing shopping. Harry had been looking forward to this part the most. Since as long as he could remember, he had always been given Dudley's hand-me-downs which were not only out of fashion but also multiple sizes to big for him. Now that he had all this money, Harry had been waiting for the perfect time to visit London and go all out for an entirely new wardrobe.

Upon entering the establishment, Harry sent a small smile and wave towards Tom who grinned back before returning to polish one of his many dirty mugs. Crossing through to the other side, Harry took a deep breath and looked around, he vaguely remembered his aunt and uncle talking about premier shopping areas in London and fished his brain for the name of the street. It took his a couple minutes, plus a cigarette, before he was able to remember his relatives saying something about Oxford Street. With that in mind, he hailed a cab and directed the driver to the popular shopping street. When the driver wasn't looking, Harry brought his ring up to his mouth and called for 2000 British Pounds (Or $3163 for my fellow Americans) and smiled as he felt his pockets begin to bulge with all the money that was appearing. When they arrived, Harry dropped the cab driver 20 pounds and assured him that no change would be necessary.

Exiting the cab, he looked in awe at Oxford Street and began to quickly plan where he was going to go and for what. Unfortunately, due to time constraints, he couldn't stay and visit each store but he promised himself that sooner or later he would return and spend hours here just walking around and browsing. Since it was the closest store and Harry felt he needed a new pair of glasses, Harry made his way into the optometrist and quickly accosted a worker to help him find a new pair of glasses. Within ten minutes, Harry was outfitted with a new pair of black square Versace glasses and, thanks to the advice of the worker he had accosted, a few pairs of disposable contact lenses. Taking his leave, he went to the first store he found that looked like it sold men's clothing.

Luckily, Harry had chosen the store Marks & Spencer which was a huge department store that seemed to cater to both genders. Similar to his visit to the optometrist, Harry plucked the first store associate he saw and asked if she wouldn't mind helping him pick out an entire new wardrobe. Upon mentioning that money wasn't a problem, Harry swore that he could see dollar signs in her eyes as she literally dragged him to the men's section of the store and began the shopping. Harry learned later that the girl, who introduced herself as Sandy, worked solely on commission and that this sale was going to mean a big paycheck at the end of the week for her. "Well Sandy, I'm glad that I could help you," he said with a flirtatious smile that caused her to blush. "Oh and did I mention, since I have almost no experience in the purchasing of clothes and will be relying on you heavily, I'll be tipping you quite extensively at the end of our time together?"

It didn't seem possible at first, but Sandy's eyes grew even larger at the thought of a large tip following such a large purchase. "Well let's not waste any more time then," she said, clapping her hands together and rubbing them in excitement. "Socks and underwear will be the easiest to shop for so I suggest we start there Mr..." She had stopped abruptly at that point when she realized that she didn't know his name.

However, before she could ask, Harry flashed her a roguish grin which caused her to close her mouth and blush slightly. "Just call me Harry," he said in a soft and gently voice. "A beautiful lady such as yourself has definitely earned the right to call me by my first name." The words came out of Harry's mouth way before Harry even thought them up. Though Harry wasn't one for flirting, he noticed that lately, or to be more precise, ever since he came to be Lord Black and bear the ring of the family he was a lot more cunning with his words.

Before he could think more of it, it seemed that Sandy had recovered from his words and had returned to a more worker-like state. "Well then, Harry, follow me and let's see if we can find you some better suited clothes," she responded as she took a moment to eye his current clothing. "We have a lot of work to do."

[BREAK]

Harry hated shopping, plain and simple. Twenty minutes into being basically dragged about the store by Sandy as random pieces of clothing were being shoved into his arms only succeeded in proving that point. Despite his discomfort, Harry was glad to have Sandy's assistance as the sales associate was able to pick out exactly what looked good on him. Finally, after what seemed like ages to the young Lord, he exited the department store laden with bags and dressed in a new outfit that Sandy had chosen for him when he mentioned that he would be meeting an important family after his shopping was done. Now, instead of the hand me downs, he wore a grey button up polo complimented with a black tie and suit jacket, black suit pants and black dress shoes.

In short, according to Sandy, he looked absolutely gorgeous and if that didn't say much, the blush that tinted her cheeks was all Harry needed to know exactly how she thought of him. With Sandy on his mind, he placed the bags on his right hand down on the ground before reaching into his pocket to bring out the receipt. All in all, Harry had spent a total of 1465 pounds not counting the 20% tip he had left Sandy. However, the part of the receipt he was really looking at was the bottom where a name and number had been written in for him.

_I had a lot of fun today Harry, Maybe we could go out sometime?_

_020 6412 9923_

_Call me,_

_Sandy._

To make it better, a lipstick stain marked the bottom, causing Harry to blush slightly at her antics. "I'm definitely going to see you again," he muttered, putting away the receipt. "Perhaps I should buy myself one of those mobile phones." Filing that idea away for later consideration, he hailed a cab to return him to the Leaky Cauldron.

A short while later, Harry re-entered the establishment and made his way to Tom the bartender. "Mr. Potter, so very nice to see you again," greeted Tom. "Can I get you something to drink or eat?"

"No that's quite alright Tom, I need to pick-up an order from Diagon Alley," answered Harry with a passive wave of his hand. "However, I do need to use the floo when I get back so can you prepare some powder for me?" With a nod, the bar-keep left to gather the powder as Harry made his way back to Diagon Alley to pick up his purchases from Madam Malkin's.

The final products that were presented to him were definitely the most extravagant robes he had ever laid eyes on. They were all very much worth the amount he paid for them and Harry couldn't help but feel a bit of an ego boost as he slid the black and gold dress robe over his muggle attire. "These are excellent robes Madam," he complimented as she bagged the other robes for him. "You have my thanks."

"It was my pleasure my Lord," she responded with a bow. "Please let me know if you require any more assistance." And with that, she took her leave to reopen the shop for other customers.

With all his purchases in hand, Harry exited the shop and returned to the Leaky Cauldron. As requested, Tom had a handful of floo powder ready for him upon his return. "Thanks Tom," said Harry, picking up the powder and tossing him a couple galleons. "Let's keep news of my appearance here a secret okay, now where can I floo?"

Pocketing the money quickly, Tom bowed low before pointing to an unlit fire place. "That one will do Mr. Potter," he said before returning to his bartending. "Always a pleasure to serve you young master."

With one last smile, Harry took his leave and made his way to the fireplace. When he stood in front of it he tossed the powder in and shouted "Greengrass Manor!" before stepping in and disappearing in a flash of green flame.

[MEANWHILE]

Daphne Alyssa Greengrass stood in front of her mirror for what seemed like the hundredth time that day in order to fuss over her figure and what she was wearing. Today was an extremely important day for her family as her father had alerted them that the new Lord Black would be visiting them today and staying for dinner. His identity was a mystery to everyone except for her father. Daphne knew that the last Lord Black was her father's friend and supposed mass murderer Sirius Orion Black but, as far as she knew, he had produced no heir in order to take his place as Lord Black. After pressuring her father, she was able to gather that the headship was passed via a last will and testament rather than hereditary inheritance. He was also her age and went to school with her. However, other than that, she could not get anything else of her father.

For awhile, she was angry at the lack of information she was able to get out of her father. However, as time passed, anger evolved into curiosity as Daphne tried, in vain, to piece together the info she did have in order to guess just who the new Lord Black was. In the end, she had given up and simply decided to wait for her Lord's arrival. Once again, she looked at the mirror and began to fidget with her gown. Taking her mother's advice, she had gone with a green and silver gown that matched her pale green eyes and blonde hair rather well. It was also rather tight and figure hugging, revealing Daphne's well developed assets and causing her to wonder if her mother had purposely advised going with this specific dress so as to impress their new lord. Daphne couldn't help but shiver at the thought of some hormone driven teenager staring at her lewdly all night. "This is going to be a long night," she thought as she left the mirror and made for the door of her room. "Well, let's get this over with shall we?"

Upon entering the living room, Daphne took a quick moment to take in the sight before her. Her father sat in his usual chair by the fireplace in a fine dress robe that befitted him as the Lord of his house. As usual, he held a drink in his hand and was slowly nursing it as he stared at the fireplace and waited for Lord Black's arrival. Across from him, on the couch, sat her mother Aurora and sister Astoria. Many people, on first glance, would say that Daphne favored her mother in terms of characteristics and looks. However, those who actually took the time to get to know the family knew that it was the total opposite. Daphne may have carried herself like a proper pure-blooded lady, just like her mother, her mind was sharp and cunning just like her father. In fact, the calming and caring characteristics that were shown by her healer mother were more apparent in Astoria than in Daphne. However, if there was one thing that all three women had in common it was their good looks. Although Daphne was the only girl to follow through with her father's blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, Aurora and Astoria were just as gorgeous in their own rights.

Aurora Greengrass was the definition of pure-blooded grace. With her beautiful auburn hair, high cheek-bones, straight posture, and serene facial features, Daphne felt that no one could compete with her perfect mother. Astoria, on the other hand, was beautiful in a totally different way. Skinny and athletic, Astoria was somewhat of a tomboy but it seemed to work in her favor as she began to bloom into a beautiful young lady. She had inherited the auburn hair of her mother but kept it in a simple pony tail to keep it out of her face rather than styling it properly. It was her hair that their mother was fusing over at the very moment. "Honestly Astoria darling, would it kill you to fix your fair nicely once in awhile?" inquired their mother. "Especially today when Lord Black is planning to visit." As she said this she was gently combing Astoria's hair into straightening it like hers. "You'll want to look your best for Lord black," she continued before looking over at Daphne and smiling. "Just look how beautiful your sister looks."

That caused the three in the room to look at Daphne and star in awe at her striking appearance making her blush under their gaze. "Daphne dear, you look marvelous," said Aurora, before turning to Charles. "Doesn't she look absolutely gorgeous Charles?"

"Isn't she showing a bit much dear?" he inquired before withering under the intense gaze of his wife. "I mean, yes you look absolutely stunning Daphne and I am sure Lord Black shall approve greatly of you."

"So father are you finally going to tell us exactly who the new Lord Black is?" asked Daphne, taking a seat next to her mother and sister on the couch. "You've been somewhat secretive of it all day."

Charles smiled and shook his head as he took a sip from his drink. "Now, now my dear daughter, he'll be here soon so you may as well just wait," he responded as he returned his faze to the fireplace. "Besides, there would be no point in me telling you as you'd probably not believe me in the first place."

Daphne scoffed and looked away, angry at another failed attempt in finding out who their new Lord was. "All this secrecy," she said, she said aloud. "You'd think Harry Potter was the new Lord Black." The joke was shared by her sister and her mother whose reactions ranged from a slight chuckle from her mother to an outright laugh from Astoria. Her father, however, did not share in the merriment, something that Daphne caught in a heartbeat, causing her to narrow her eyes in thought. _"He's so serious,"_ she thought to herself. _"That was just a joke, it's not like the Harry Potter could be the new Lord Black."_ Again, fate showed its sick sense of humor, this time in the form of a green flash of flame coming from the fireplace. Daphne tore herself out of her thoughts as a man came tumbling out of the fire to the floor, somehow able to keep a hold of all the bags he had in his hands. With a curse, the figure stood and dusted himself off, revealing his face to the occupants of the room. Though his clothes were different, his hair had been cut and his old glasses had been replaced, Daphne had no problem identifying who this was. "H-Harry Potter!"

[BREAK]

As always, Harry had come out of the fireplace head first and found himself sprawled on the floor. "Bloody magical means of transportation," he grumbled as he picked himself off the floor and dusted himself off. "Well at least I kept my bags in hand."

"H-Harry Potter!" came a voice that caused Harry to look up and realize that he wasn't alone in the room. There were three other girls in the room besides Charles.

He lowered the bags on the ground and scratched the back of his head in an uncomfortable way. "Um sorry about that," he apologized with a slight chuckle. "Me and floo travel haven't been the best of friends since my arrival in the wizarding world." It was meant as a joke, something to lighten the mood. However, the following silence had Harry floundering for a life-line, anything to diffuse the awkward situation. Suddenly, salvation came in the form of a laugh, specifically the laugh of the youngest Greengrass.

Astoria had been holding in her laughter ever since the boy had come tumbling out of their fireplace. Despite all the pureblood grace taught to her by her mother, Astoria could only hold out for so long before she exploded into a fit of giggles. "I've never seen anyone come out of the floo that roughly," she said through her giggles. "There has to be something you're doing wrong."

"Trust me, I've been trying to figure that out for years," replied Harry with a shrug. "I honestly have no idea what I'm doing wrong here."

This got him a chuckle from Charles who had stood upon his Lord's arrival and had been making a drink for him. "Perhaps you may want to look at foot placement my Lord," he said, as he handed Harry his glass. "To land properly, you need to keep your feet decently spread apart so that they can support your landing." His explanation was met with silence for a time as Harry could only gape as he accepted his drink.

"Foot placement," Harry mumbled as he sipped his drink. "I can't believe nobody saw it fit to tell me this." He probably would've dissolved into more incoherent mumbling had he not remembered where he was at the moment. Clearing his throat, Harry tried to look as Lordly and imposing as possible but, after his entrance, didn't know if it would be at all effective. "Thank you for having me over tonight Charles," he began in a clearer tone. "You have a wonderful family here." The praise brought blushes to all three Greengrass females and somehow brought Aurora out of her shocked silence.

Gracefully, she stood and curtsied before Harry. "My Lord, welcome to Greengrass manor," she greeted demurely. "Please except my apology for not greeting you in a speedier fashion but I have to say I'm rather shocked to learn that _the_ Harry Potter is the new Lord Black."

With a soft smile, Harry took her hand and brought it to his lips, planting a kiss on her knuckles as was expected as a sign of respect for the Lady of a prominent house. "Lady Greengrass please, there is no need for any apology," said Harry as he graced her with a respectful bow. "I would feel offended if such a lovely lady felt the need to apologize for something so trivial." Although Charles was used to the way Harry spoken when he was in his capacity as a lord, the rest of his family wasn't Judging by the look of their faces, it was obvious that none of the girls expected their young Lord to be so well-versed.

"This isn't a joke is it?" inquired Daphne, finally finding her voice and staring at Harry incredulously. "You, Harry Potter, the-boy-who lived and the Gryffindor golden boy, are the new Lord Black?" She looked at her father for conformation and, after receiving a curt nod by him returned her gaze to Harry who drove the point home by lifting the hand where the Black family ring rested. "But you aren't even related to the family," she attempted to reason. "How could you have inherited the headship?"

Her father made to scold her for her rudeness but was surprisingly stopped by Harry whose face showed that he had expected this sooner or later. "Sirius Black was my Godfather," he explained. "Upon his death, I learned not only of his lordship but that I had inherited it through his last will and testament." To everyone, except Charles who already knew, the fact that Harry was unaware of the Ancient and Noble house of Black was shocking. House Black was one of the most powerful and influential houses in the entire wizarding world. In ancient times, its power rivaled that of the founding four of Hogwarts. That alone, was something that all witches and wizards with even the most basic understanding of politics knew.

"But that's impossible!" exclaimed Daphne in shock. "Surely your magical guardian would've explained it to you."

"Daphne is right," added Aurora. "Lord Black aside, you're still the last Potter and heir to that Ancient and Noble house as well." In her eyes, an heir to an Ancient and Noble house should have been prepared for inheriting his lordship as early as three or four. "How do you expect to maintain not only one, but two Ancient and Noble houses without sufficient education in wizarding politics?" she inquired. "Surely your magical guardian is aware of this."

Harry digested their words carefully, realizing the situation he was in. Again, he silently cursed Albus Dumbledore for his meddling ways and downed the rest of his drink roughly. "Have you told them anything Charles?" asked Harry as he tried to keep his cool about the entire situation. "I think they have a right to know what they're getting into." When Charles nodded his consent, Harry turned to the girls and organized his thoughts. "For now, I'll give you a summarized version of events that have taken place in my life that I have been unaware of until Charles told me a couple days ago," he began taking a seat offered by the Lord Greengrass. "Let's begin with my magical guardian and the grand manipulator of my life Albus Dumbledore." And so, Harry began to narrate his life beginning with him being sent to live with his hateful muggle relatives. From there, he moved on to the shocking betrayals of people he thought were his friends and family. Finally, he ended with what had been stolen from him and what he and Charles had planned to do from now until Harry's ascension to the head of his own house Potter.

By the end, of his story, the three Greengrass females stayed silently seated, their facial expressions a mixture of horror, anger, and sadness. Harry was slightly fuming as he reminded himself of everything that had recently happened by calmed considerably when Charles placed a comfortable hand on his shoulder. This gesture not only calmed the young Lord Black but also brought his wife out of her silent revere. Gently, she got up and walked over to Harry. Without warning, she enveloped him in a hug, trying to pour all of her love into the poor boy in her arms. "That man has a lot to answer for," she said angrily. "No one should ever have to go through what you went through my Lord." Aurora felt him tense for the better part of a second and was just about the let him go but, before she could it faded and she felt him mold himself into her arms before comfort. Feeling her motherly instinct kick in, Aurora began to whisper comforting words in his ear. At first, it seemed as though Harry would begin to weep. After all he had been through, it wouldn't be a surprise to her if he did. However, whatever dams the boy had erected to hold in his emotions stood firm and with a slight clearing of his throat, he extracted himself from her arms and smiled.

"I apologize for not keeping my emotions in check Lady Greengrass," he apologized. "I allowed my emotions to get the best of me."

"We are only human Harry," responded Charles from his place at his side. "Being a Lord doesn't make you any less of a human being."

A slight cough came from another occupant of the room, causing all eyes to turn to the eldest of the Greengrass sisters. Since her initial outburst at the beginning of the meeting, Daphne had stayed relatively quiet, opting to listen rather than voice anything. She had accepted that Harry Potter was her lord. It wasn't expected but it was what it was and nothing would change that. The things she heard from him shocked her to the point where her usual façade of "ice queen" broke and was replaced with the same sadness and horror that were on the faces of her mother and sister. He was her Lord, and because of that she was bound to help him. However, even if he wasn't she would find it hard not to sympathize with what he was going through. Therefore, when the story had come to an end, she silently pledged to herself that she would do whatever she could for the boy in front of her. Now, all that was left was to make it public. "My father may be helping you deal with Dumbledore, but you'll need someone close to your age in order to deal with those backstabbers you once called friends," she began slowly but clearly, as she stepped towards him and fell to her knees before him. "If you would allow me my Lord, your enemies shall be my enemies and your problems shall be mind to take on at your side." As she said this, she reached out and took his hand, bringing the family ring to her lips and kissing it in fealty. "I swear my fealty to you Lord Black," she finished as the ring began to glow. "I am yours."

Suffice to say, Harry was rather surprised at the turn of events. Because of her initial outburst, Harry had assumed that Daphne was going to be the last of the family to swear fealty to him. In fact, Harry had been mentally preparing for some way to convince her to join his growing family. Although Charles had sworn family fealty, Harry wanted each member of the family to individually swear fealty. Overcoming his surprise, Harry helped her up and favored her with a smile. "It seems that I must begin a new group of real friends who will not betray me as my old friends have," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Daphne Greengrass, will you do me the honor of being my first true friend?"

The power that radiated from his words was awe inspiring to Daphne causing her to look at the boy, no young man, before her in a new light. Gone was the Harry Potter she had observed at school for the past five years. That Harry Potter was quiet and held no confidence, allowing his two friends to think and speak for him. That Harry Potter held no sway or influence and was woefully ignorant to the world around him. His replacement, the new Lord Black, was so starkly contrasting that it was almost as if this was a totally different person. His old characteristics had given way to intelligence and confidence that fit him as a Lord. This Harry no longer needed anyone to speak for him, causing Daphne to wonder how his "friends" would take it when they realized that they had been unmasked. _"It won't be pretty,"_ she thought to herself as she grinned somewhat feral_. "But that confrontation is definitely something I want to be present for to see."_ Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she bowed her head towards Harry and answered respectively. "My Lord, it would be an honor to be your friend," she answered. "I will strive to be worthy of your friendship."

It was a serious response felt by everyone except Harry who chuckled as he was not used to such formality. "Look, Daphne, I want you to be my friend not my servant," he said reassuringly. "So none of this my Lord stuff, I want you to call me Harry." To the girls in the room, such a request was highly orthodox. It went against their teachings to call their Lord anything but Lord but Harry had already proven to be rather irregular as far as Lords go. Once again, Daphne looked to her father for conformation and found, to her surprise, his agreement with their new Lord. "Or if you'd like you can start off by calling me Potter," joked Harry in an attempt to lighten the mood. "All Slytherin at the moment use that as the norm so I won't blame you for using it."

If Daphne found his first request orthodox, this one was downright scandalous. "H-Harry will do my Lord," she said quickly as if fearing reprisal from her family. "I could never show such disrespect to my Lord." Sudden movement from their side brought the two out of their conversation as another member of the family had come to her own decision.

Not one to be left out, Astoria took the place of her sister at Harry's feet. "I may be one year younger than you but I'll help in any way that I can," she said, looking rather shy before adding. "I swear my fealty to you my lord." As she said this, she too kissed the ring and watched in awe as it glowed lightly in response to her fealty.

With three of the four family members already loyal to Harry all that was left was Aurora. Smiling, she gracefully knelt before Harry and took the ring hand to her mouth to kiss it. "The rest of my family have already sworn fealty to you and it would only be fitting if I did the same," she said, cutting off Harry before he could protest that he didn't want to force her to swear fealty. "Know that I would've done it regardless of the actions of my children my Lord."

A comfortable silence fell upon the group only to be broken by the arrival of the Greengrass family house-elf Rosey. "Dinner is served," she announced to the occupants of the room. "Will everyone please report to the dining room?"

Getting up from his chair, Charles stretched and began to herd his family towards the kitchen. "Thank you Rosey," he said before noticing the bags at Harry's feet. "Oh, Rosey could you please bring Lord Black's bags back to his home?" Before Harry could protest, the small elf took the bags and dissaperated with a soft crack.

"That wasn't necessary Charles," said Harry as he turned to the head of the family. "I would've taken them home at the end of our get-together."

"It is nothing Harry," he replied with a shrug and a smile. "Rosey is more than happy to serve you." Motioning him to follow, the family led their new lord to the dining room where a grand feast had been laid out for them. Harry marveled at all the food in front of him and only by a slight cough from Charles was he able to snap out of his shock and found a seat next to the head of the Greengrass family. To his right, Daphne took a seat next to him in hopes of getting to know Harry more than just the gossip passed around by the girls of Hogwarts. Taking note of her choice to sit next to him, Harry turned and flashed her a smile, causing her to blush slightly before turning away in embarrassment.

"Now Harry, how goes your crash course in wizarding politics?" inquired Charles as they dug into the meal before them. "I hope those books I've lent you have been helping in some way."

"Yes they've been a big help and I was just able to finish them all last night," answered Harry, taking pride in the surprise on the face of the head of Greengrass. "Although I must say Charles, the Black Family politics don't look very, oh what's the word, legal."

This caused both elder Greengrass members to smile slyly at their lord. "You will find that very few families ever got rich by sticking to purely legal practices," explained Aurora from her place on Charles' right. "Your friends the Weasleys are a testament to that."

Noticing a sour look on the faces of all four family members at the name, Harry couldn't help but inquire more. "It's not that we have anything against them," answered Daphne, causing Harry to focus his attention in her direction. "The Weasleys, especially the matron has attempted to slander our clan name for years, calling us supporters of you-know-who and a family of dark wizards."

Surprisingly, Harry didn't find himself shocked at this piece of information. Being a long time friend with Ron, Harry could attest to his vocal distaste of everything Slytherin and now knew where he had inherited it. "What do the Weasleys have against your family?" asked Harry, turning back to Charles and Aurora. "Surely there is a reason why Mrs. Weasley attacks you so vehemently." His inquiries caused Aurora to scowl and Charles to look down in embarrassment which succeeded in making it clear that something rather interesting had happened.

"It's stupid really," muttered Charles, obviously attempting to avoid the conversation. "Really, it's not important."

"Charles and Molly Prewitt were betrothed at one point in time," declared Aurora who seemed to get angrier by the second. "She accuses me of stealing her man as well as being a hussy."

If Harry's shock was bad, the obvious shock of the Greengrass sisters was worst. "Why were we never aware of this mother?" inquired Daphne, her hands clenching into fists. "How dare that trollop say such a thing about a member of our house!"

It was a fuse ready to blow and even Harry, who wasn't a member of the family, knew where this was going. "How did you get out of the contract?" asked Harry in an attempt to defuse the situation. "It was my understanding that those were rather iron clad."

Eager to calm his wife and child, Charles turned to Harry in order to explain. "The actual contract between Greengrass and Prewitt has been longstanding for a couple generations but the requirements hadn't been met until myself and Molly were born," began Charles. "However, by that time the Prewitts were no longer a well off house as it used to be due to poor investments made by Molly's father." Although it didn't answer his question, Harry couldn't deny how interested he was with this. In fact, the only person not giving Charles their full attention was Aurora, in which Harry assumed that she already knew all of this. "The family etiquette changed and the Prewitts became obsessed with money," continued Charles. "And, unfortunately for her, Molly was unable to hide her new intentions from me and when I found out I forced my father to break the contract." Reaching over to his glass, Charles took a small sip before adding thoughtfully, "Though it didn't take much to convince him to void the contract since he wasn't getting anything out of the marriage anyways."

"She does seem kinda put out financially," noted Harry in a thoughtful manner. "But if she was so into money then why marry into the Weasley clan?" Despite what prominence they may have being purebloods, the Weasleys were anything but rich, something Harry knew for a fact given his intimate knowledge with the family.

"Although it isn't widely known, the Weasleys were once a very prominent house with a standing not too different that the Malfoys with the exception of being a purely light family," explained Daphne, recalling the information from her studies on other pureblooded families. "In fact, it wasn't until Arthur Weasley took over the headship after marrying Molly Prewitt did the family fall into such disrepair." The thought of a rich Weasley family was hard for Harry to picture. However, it did make sense as they were listed as a noble house in one of the books that Harry had read. What didn't make sense was the sudden loss of money that had plagued the family. As far as he knew, they weren't lavish spenders or fiscally irresponsible. Seemingly reading his mind, Daphne cleared it up as best as she could. "Rumors travel quite quickly amongst the prominent families," she continued. "And the rumors on this were that they 'donated' all their money towards the war effort during the first war."

Harry was beyond amazed at their act of philanthropy and was about to comment before he was interrupted by Charles. "That was the official rumor," he added in hopes that his lord would understand where he was going with this. "However I personally tried to track down the money they donated which should've been quite easy due to the sheer amount it was, but I was unable to find anything past a transfer that what overseen by Albus Dumbledore."

The realization hit Harry like a sack of bricks. "The Order of the Pheonix!" exclaimed Harry, surprising everyone at the table. "That old manipulator actually got them to fund his own private war effort?"

"Harry what is the Order of the Pheonix?" inquired Astoria, finally speaking since the group had entered the dining room. "And what does it have to do with the headmaster?" Remembering that the group was, in fact, a secret from the public and therefore unknown by the people around him, Harry launched into an explanation as to what the order did.

"It seems that Dumbledore isn't as saintly as everyone thinks," muttered Charles when Harry had finished. "To think that the man felt it necessary to start his own vigilante group in order to fight you-know-who on his own terms."

"Actually it doesn't seem as much fighting as it is information gathering," corrected Harry. "What I saw were multiple meetings with spies from both the ministry and Voldemort's camp."

The mention of spies within the ministry seemed to interest Charles greatly as he quickly began jotting down names of order spies within the ministry. Harry was more than happy to give him names but purposely omitted Tonks and Remus from the list. "This could help us later on when it's time to go on the offensive against Dumbledore," assured Charles as he jotted down the last few names on a piece of parchment he had summoned and rolled it up to stow in his pocket. "Espionage alone could get him a couple years in Azkaban even with his holier-than-thou history."

The thought of the Headmaster finally atoning for his sins again him made Harry smile roguishly, something that was noticed by all members present at the table. "Good, any information I have that will sink that old bastard is something I'd be happy to give," he said with conviction. "I want that man to pay for what he's done to me."

After that, the conversation at the table took a turn towards a more simple conversations which continued on until the end of the meal. "That meal was fantastic," commented Harry after he had taken his last bite and pushed his plate away. "My compliments to Rosey, she is an excellent cook."

As if sensing his compliment, Rosey popped into the kitchen and began to clean up. "Master Black is too kind," she said as she began to stack all the plates into piles for easy cleaning. "It is an honor to serve you my lord."

"What say we head back to the living room and see Lord Black off," suggested Charles as they made their way back towards the fireplace. "I take it you'll be needing to get home soon so as to not raise the alarm that something is amiss." "Yes, it's such a shame too as I would've enjoyed staying here a little while longer in order to get to know your family better Charles," answered Harry as he ran a hand through his hair in a weary fashion. "However, I will be leaving my home tomorrow and spending the rest of the summer with the Weasleys so I must mentally prepare myself for that." Giving him a sympathetic look, Charles fix him a quick glass of rum with ice which he gratefully took into his hands. Taking a generous sip from his glass, Harry sighed as the warm liquid burned its way down his throat.

"Before I forget Charles, there was a little bit of family business that I wanted to speak to you about," he continued as he and the rest of the family took their seats around the fireplace. "Something that I believe will benefit us both." As it was family business, Harry could see Charles' personality changing towards a more political point of view as opposed to one of a family man. "Now I'm positive that you're aware of the fact that I shall be spending the better part of the next year at Hogwarts and therefore will not be able to devote as much time as I should towards my duties as a Lord," Harry explained, continuing when Charles had nodded his understanding. "A good friend of mine has recommended that I leave the running of house Black to someone who can devote that necessary time and, as such, I have decided to name you Charles Greengrass proxy of House Black."

To his credit, Charles was able to only look mildly surprised, definitely an accomplishment as he actually shocked speechless on the inside. Around him, the rest of his family was unable to hold back their shock, with Aurora going so far as to gasp and place a hand over her mouth. "My Lord, usually an Ancient and Noble house assigns a member of another Ancient and Noble house to be proxy," explained Charles, still with some shock in his voice. "House Greengrass is only a Noble house and appointing me proxy for your house will be a questionable decision in the eyes of your peers."

"Well I'm not your run-of-the-mill Lord am I Charles?" asked Harry with a sly grin. "In any case, I don't trust any of my peers as I trust you, therefore who else but you would be the best choice to lead the household in my absence." In Harry's mind, even if he had friends amongst the other Ancient and Noble houses, Charles would've still been the best choice to cover for him. Charles had the experience of a politician, and had already promised his fealty to House Black. Also, since House Greengrass has been under House Black for generations, Charles knew how the family business was run and just where to take it in the times to come. Looking at Charles, Harry could see an internal battle going on in his mind. It seemed that the older Lord had issues between taking such a prominent title and not being worthy enough to do so.

Thankfully, Harry was spared trying to convince Charles into taking the position by Aurora who placed a hand on her husbands shoulder and gently squeezed. "He would be honored to take the position Harry," she answered in a firm tone that was not to be questions by either her husband or her lord. "Rest assured, I know my Charles will take good care of the family while you're away."

Sighing happily, Harry smiled and nodded in their direction. "I have no doubt that Charles is the best person for this," he said, moving to make both himself and Charles a drink. "Come now Charles, shake yourself from that stupor and join me in a drink to celebrate."

Finally coming to from his shock, Charles stepped forward and accepted the drink Harry had offered. "Thank you my Lord," he said as he raised his glass in a toast. "And thank you for this magnificent opportunity." Clinking their glasses, Harry and Charles toasted the new appointment and drained their glasses in one gulp.

"Well then, I believe I should be going," said Harry as he placed his glass down at a nearby table. "Charles, do you think I could have Rosey take me back to my room?" Nodding, the elder Greengrass called his house-elf and gave her his orders. Ever happy to assist the Lord Black, the elf took her lord by the hand and, with a loud pop, disappeared from their home only to appear mere seconds later in Harry room at Privet Drive. "Thank you very much Rosey," began Harry as he sat down upon his bed and began to remove his dress robe. "You may go now." With a low bow, Rosey popped away once again, leaving Harry alone in his room. C

hecking his clock, Harry realized that he only had a few hours before daybreak. Unfortunately, he didn't know just when he would be picked up by members of the Order and began to plan for it to happen at any time during the day. Therefore, instead of sleeping, the young lord began to pack all his stuff, making sure that all his expensive dress robes and such were hidden at the very bottom of his trunk in order to keep them from the eyes of his 'friends.'

As he did this, a sudden pop from behind him caused Harry to spin and point his wand at the intruder who turned out to be nothing more than Rosey the house-elf with an armful of new books for him. "Your pardon my Lord," she said as she placed the books down next to her in order to bow. "Lord Greengrass forgot to give these to you during your visit to the manor and has instructed Rosey to bring them to you."

Glancing at the titles of the books, Harry realized that all the books had something to do with politics and wizarding government. Sighing, he shook his head and smiled. "Tell him thank you for me Rosey," he said as the elf popped away once again. "Well, no better time like the present." Walking over, he reached for the top book and cracked it open, knowing full well that sleep was no longer going to happen that night.

* * *

><p>AN~ And there you have it, chapter two of this story is complete. I hope it was worth the wait and that you all are even more excited to see where this story will be going. In any case, as stated in the prior chapter, please leave a review. I really want to hear what you guys think about where this is going and what I can do to fully embrace a more "criminal and mafia" Harry Potter story. Until next time, see ya!

-Silent_revolution

A/N2~ Oh hey before I forget! If you guys have any questions, comments, or concerns that you'd like for me to address, send me an e-mail at silent_revolution . I'd love to hear from you guys and will try to reply as quickly as I can.


End file.
